Edgar -part 1-
by MaryxBloodyxMary
Summary: Edgar is running for his life. Fighting off nature and the elements as he tries to escape his hunters. But is it the hunters he should really be afraid of, or the welcoming arms of a mysterious stranger? **Warning-contains: language, nudity, and adult content**
1. Chapter 1

**Edgar -Part 1-**

The rain poured harder as the thunder crashed overhead. The sound of running hooves slowly drawing nearer to me. As I tried running faster, the pain in my stomach increased. I almost crash into a tree as the muscles violently contract agaisnt the pain. My vision is beginning to grow hazy.' I've got to loose them soon,' I thought as the rain fell hard agaisnt my face. ' I cant keep this up much longer.'

As the sound of howls fills my ears, I realize they are closing in faster this time.' How could I have been so careless? Letting them see me in form? How could I have been so foolish?' I try to concentrate on running but my head is swimming in a fog. I keep thinking to myself, trying to keep myself from blacking out. 'Maybe thats why they are after a beast tonight, loadmouths obviously didn't keep their mouths shut.' I smile to myself as I replay the earlier scenes of this evening in my mind. 'Or maybe its because I decorated the tavern walls with their insides?' Whatever their reasons were, it made no difference to me. If they caught me they would end my life, no matter what my crime. This doesn't seem like it's going to end well for me if I don't get away soon.

I finally decide to give up my foolish attempt at playing human. Although it was easier to squeeze threw the dense tangle of trees and shrubs in this form, I could run much, much faster in my other form. I stop and quickly change. Every nerve and muscle in my body screaming in agony as my body takes on its new shape. I stop as the sound of speeding hooves begins to slow. The barks and whines of their hounds is now ringing in my ears. I turn just long enough for them to take a good look at exactly what they are hunting and if it's really worth the chase. As the shock takes over I quickly take this perfect opportunity to make my escape. I dash to the right into an unusually thick patch of tree branches and prickly shrubs. The pain in my stomach quickly returns as the web of branches begin to snag and pull at the raw exposed flesh of my underbelly. I can no longer contain my agony and cry out to the beautiful mother moon. Beging her to take away this pain, if only for a moment, so I can make my escape.

I stop as I come to the edge of a clearing. The sounds of horseback men and whimpering dogs...gone. I turn and stand still as a tree. I prick up my ears in a feeble attempt to hear anything. I strain my almost nonexistent vision for any signs of movement or light. Nothing. The sweet sound of the wind and the now pounding rain of the storm rushing through the trees is the only things that fill my ears now. 'I lost them!' I start to smile, trying hard not to burst into a histerical laughing fit. 'I finally lost them!' I take advantage of this moment to rest. I sit back, struggling for breath. The pain in my stomach quickly ends my peace. 'Damn, little prick did get me good.' I lean down and attempt to clean my wounds. My tounge only making things worse. The sting of thorns sunk into my flesh is brought to a boiling point , causing me to howl out again. ' I've got to get moving, cant stay here. I'm like a sitting duck here.'

I get up and slowly start to make my way threw the dense brush. After what seems like hours of stagering aimlessly around, I pick up a welcoming scent. Very faint, but not to far from where I stand. I pick up my nose and take a long, deep breath. The smell of what could only be meat over an open fire fills my nostrils. My mouth begins to water. ' When was the last time I ate?' I slowly make my way threw the trees. My nose now leading the way. After another painfull walk, I come to the edge of a much smaller clearing. I look out to see that most of the space is filled with a large cottage. The front open to a path leading into the woods. As I make my way closer I see a single horse tied up in a makeshift shelter. A thick leather conopy above its head to protect from the storm as it sleeps on a paltform keeping it off the ground.

I slowly make my way to the front door. As I pass by a darkened window I catch a glimpse of myself. I stop as I realize I am still changed. ' I should probably change back. I dont think i'll get a very warm welcome if they open up the door to a giant black wolf.' I quickly change back, my body screaming even loader at the pain transformation brings. I tear off the tatered fabric that was once my clothing. Now stagering to the door, naked as the day I came into this world. As I look down at myself, I hate what I see. I hate my human form. No matter which village I went to I was always the outcast, too different to fit in. All the men in this place where short plump fuckers with light hair and skin. Probably from the lack of sun around this hell hole I call home. And then here I come, the stranger is what the last village called me, a tall, thin, well groomed individule with dark hair and tan skin.

I finally reach the front door, my body seconds away from total collapse. I pull what is left of my strength to knock on the door as I fall against it. My head begins to spin as the fog returns to cloud my vision. My heart is racing as I hear fotsteps draw near. As I begin to fade into darkness, I feel myself begin to fall as the door is moved away. But rather than hit the floor, I fall against someone. I feel my faced pressed agaisnt the warm broad chest of a stranger. I can feel myself being half carried, half dragged inside. I feel myself being layed down on something soft. I must be in front of the fire. I can feel the warmth on my side, the smell of burning wood fills my nose. As does another smell. The smell of meat, the smell that brought me to my sanctuary. With the last of my strength I open my eyes. The last thing I see before completly passing out is a warm smile, and the piercing blue eyes of my savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor -Part 1-

I sat in front of my fire, enjoying the sweet smell of roasting rabbit on my spit. I slowly turned and basted the animal as I sip my whiskey. The sound of the pounding rain growing stronger as the wind picks up speed. I look to my window to be greeted by the beautiful moon in her full glory. ' Such a beautiful site on such a dreary evening. So much for my evening stroll.' I thought as I leaned back in my chair and gazed at her beauty. The time slowly creeps by as the storm gradualy gets worse. I take a small bit of flesh from my soon to be dinner and have a taste. 'Almost,' I tell myself, ' another glass and I think you'll be done!'

I go back to the bottle waiting on my table and fill my glass once more. I catch something, a flash, from the corner of my eye. Was it a trick of the fire light? My curiousity now peeked, I make my way to the front door. I step out onto my front porch and check my surroundings. My horse still where I left her. I scan the perimeter once more. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I turn to go back inside. As I do, I am stopped in my tracks. A familiar sound enters my ears. Off in the distance I hear the unmistakable howl of a wolf. This one in obvious pain. 'Poor stupid bastard.' Is all I can think of those creatures. I smell the air, the scent of fresh blood mingles with the odor of wet dog. 'Dirty fuckers, I hope they catch you, and skin you alive!' Filthy wolves. Always sticking their muzzles up the wrong ass. And they call us vile. At least I make sure the neck is clean before I sink my fangs in.

I go back to my chair by the fire. I baste my catch one more time before sitting back down. I begin to watch the fire. The dancing flames almost hypnotizing. I begin to loose myself in it, when suddenly I am awoken from my dreamy state by a rustling outside my window.I look up to see a dark shadow pass by, heading to the front door. I watch and liten as I hear the sound of dragging feet coming closer to my door. The shadow reaches its destination. I hear a thump agaisnt my door as the cause of this shadow slumps agaisnt it, attempting a weak almost pathetic knock at my door.' I really shouldnt do this,' I contemplate to myself as my hand makes its way to the door handle. I hover there for only a few seconds before deciding agaisnt my better judgment and letting this unknown beast into my home. I am greeted by the form of a young man collapsing into my arms. He is soaking wet, must have been out in this for a while. Streaks of dirt and blood cover him from head to toe. The sweet smell of fresh blood enters my nose once again.

I take him and lay him down in front of the fire. As I do, he opens his eyes. As I look down at him, I am greeted with the brightest pair of green eyes I have ever seen in all my years. They seem to sparkle in the fire light. They close as quickly as they opened as he fades into the darkness. I scan his body to see how injured he really is and find the cause of his pain. A rather large, nasty gash just under his navel. Something in my mind suddenly changed. The disgust I once felt towards this creature now gone. Pushed from my brain as the thoughts of helping this young man came flooding in. ' I shouldn't be doing this,' I thought to myself, as I began to clean his wounds. ' I should hate you. My kind has hated yours since the beginning of time.' But I didn't hate him. Not any more at last. Something about this boy made me want to help him. Was it fate? Or perhaps devine intervention that brought this beast to my door? Whatever it was, something told me I had to help him. So I did.

In his comatos state, cleaning and dressing his wounds was quick and easy. I began to clean the dirt and blood from his body and was stopped when I got to his face. I slowly brushed his beautiful dark hair away from his eyes. Those stunning bright green jewels that held so much mystery. As I look down at this poor creature, my mind suddenly races with questions about this mysterious stranger. I lean back taking more of him in.

"Such a young pup you are. What are you doing so far from your pack, your far too young to be out here on your own just yet." I wisper to myself. "Get in a bit of trouble did we? I'm not surprised, these young wolves don't know how to keep their cocks in their pants."

As I sat there, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, I couldnt help but wonder. Why was he here? Why was such a young pup so far from his own kind? These beast controlled the northern woods, which included the mountains. But why was he so far south. This was my kinds territory. Only a very brave wolf would wonder in alone. Or a very stupid one. I guees I will just have to wait for this beast to wake up before I can get my answers. I finish with my cleaning and step back to inspect my work. I stand and walk to the other side of the room. I grab a large fur from the chest and cover him in it, giving him some dignity when he wakes. I pull my dinner from the fire and place it on a large platter. After I have had my fill I place the remaints of the carcass in front of his sleeping figure. ' I'm sure you'll be hungry when you finally get up.' As I head off to my room, I take one last glance back at the sleeping young figure by my fire. The youngster stirs slightly as he rolls closer to the fire. As he turns I am granted a glimpse of his backside. Smooth tan flesh meets my stare. I linger on his flesh a few seconds longer than I would like to admit. Something about this young one seemed to intice me. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my mind of such vulger thoughts.

"Your not like like the others are you? What secrets hide behind those bright eyes? Sweet dreams my young pup."

I lay in my bed, staring up at my ceiling as I replay the scenes of our introduction in my head. I cant help but think, who is he, where is he from and why is he here? Why do I wish to help him? What does fate have in store for us? These thoughts stay with me for only minutes. Soon they are replaced with the image of this young wolf, Lying naked before my fire in all his god given glory. All I can picture is his tan, smooth flesh, glistening in the pale light of the fire, as I slowly drift into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edgar -part 2-**

As I lay on the floor, slowly regaining my consciousness, my head begins to throb. I take a breath and the sweet smell of a fresh fire, and something sweet, fill my nose. I struggle to sit up. As I open my eyes, I am greeted by a glare from the sun. I quickly blink as I try to adjust my vision. The pounding in my head mixed with the heat of the room making me naseous. I feel what appears to be fur, wrapped around my legs. I pull it off and leave it in a pile on the floor next to my bed. I can feel a cool breeze agaisnt my bare flesh. As my vision comes back to me, I begin to take in my surroundings. The cottage, it seems, is one large room. A door in the back must lead to the bedrooms. As I attempt to sit up again, I can't help but think 'Where the hell am I?' The pain in my stomach returns. I place my hand on it and feel the soft cloth now tied to my skin. I quickly inspect myself to find that all my wounds have been cleaned and dressed. 'Someone certainly wasn't shy about washing me either.' I thought, as I inspected the rest of my body.

My thoughts are quickly put aside as the sweet smell of meat fills my nose. I turn to see the remaints of a meal placed out. Was it for me? 'Well they did patch me up, they must have left this for me!' I begin to tear at the flesh as I stuff my mouth. I don't remember the last time I had a roast rabbit this tender and sweet. I swallow chunks of meat, fat, and bone all at once. I crack open the skull to get at my favorite part. My eyes wonder up to the pot hanging above the fire. I lean in for a better smell and the intoxicating smell of blood and sweet cream fill my nose. I take a deeper smell and now it to be horse blood. Possibly from the one out front? I take the ladel from its hook and take a spoonful. The metalic taste lingers on my tounge for only a second as the sweetness of the cream mixes well with the fresh blood.

After I eat my fill, I slowly pull myself up. I stretch my aching body. Every inch of my body screaming at me to lay back down. I manage to take a few steps before the pain takes ahold of me once again, forcing me back down to my spot by the fire. 'On second thought, maybe I don't want to go outside just yet.'As I lay back down on my makeshift bed, I feel a cool breeze agaisnt my bare stomach. 'Mmm, That's nice.' After one more quick glance around, It seems as though my savior is out. I lay back with my hands under my head. I bend ny knees up, opening my legs, letting the cool breeze caress every inch of my exposed flesh. 'Ahh, always nice to air out your manhood!' I think to myself as I lay back and listen to the dieing rain. The harsh winds nothing but a memory now. The sounds of woodchimes echo in the distance. I inhale deeply and a strangely inticing smell fills my nose. I hear a faint chuckle. I open my eyes and look down. From between my knees I see a rather large man, staring down at me as he silently chuckles to himself. I quickly grab the fur and pull it over myself as I sit up. My head begins to spin again from the sudden movement. He continues to chuckle as he makes his way over to me and sits in a chair in front of the fire. I turn to face him, not wanting to leave my back to him.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

He stops laughing and stares at me, a warm smile is now on his face. I look up into his eyes, a pair of piercing, bright blue eyes stare back at me. His gaze, although warm and soothing, is also cold and intimidating. Something else was there. Something I couldn't see, yet...

"How are you feeling, my young pup? Better I hope?"

I puff out my chest, in a rather feeble attempt to look bigger. "Who are you?! I won't ask you again!"

He laughs. "Oh, looks like this pups balls have dropped early! I dont think your in any position to be asking the question right now. I'll be doing that if you don't mind my young pup."

"Young pup?! I am NOT a young pup! I'm a fucking full grown man!" I scream as I get up on my knees, clutching the fur around me as my head starts to spin again. My anger blinding me from the pain.

"Full grown, are we?! Well, how many 'full grown' do you know that would let a pewny fucking human get the better of him?" He says calmly, a chill running down my spin as he points to my stomach. I pull the fur closer, covering my wounds as best I can. "Nah, your still too young." He says as he leans back in his chair, a gleam in his eye that suddenly turns his warm grin, into a sick smile that made my stomach leap. "Need to learn you lesson the hard way, dont you?"

I was suddenly lost for words. Not that I had nothing left to say to this bloodsucking bastard, I just, couldn't bring myself to say it. Something in his icy stare forced my angry words back into my mind. His smile is now gone, a menacing stare on his face as he leans closer to me. I inhale deeply as his smell hits my nose, the sweet, inticing musk that brought him to my attention earlier. I inhale again as the smell strangly calms me.

"Now, i'll ask you one more time, how are you feeling?" He leans back in his chair as he asks me again. He reaches into a small tin, pulling out a cigarette, he brings it to his lips and lights it. Never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Like shit. Every last inch of my body is fucking screaming at me!" I sit back down. No use trying to intimidate this guy. I rub my forehead, trying to releave some of this preasure.

"Well maybe next time, you'll be more careful where you turn."

" I AM carefull!" I yell back at him. Regreting it instantly as my head starts to ring.

"Obviously not if they were fucking chasing you! It's just a pity they didn't manage to get you." He replys cooly to me. His voice suddenly terrifying. Cold.

"Well, if you wanted them to 'get' me, then why help me?" I quickly reply. He stops and stares at me, no expression left on his face, just a blank icy stare. He simply looks at me as if there is nothing left to say. He too, suddenly lost for words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivtor -Part 2-**

I can only stare at my new companion. Why did I help him? I was rooting for the hunters last night, but now, here I am, protecting the prey. And for what? I can only sit and stare at this wolf in front of me. Although he is obviously grown, he has the features, including the stupid way they start shaving one side of their heads when they turn 18. But he seems, different. His eyes betrayed his tough exterior, however. As I looked into those beautifully bright green eyes, I could see the innocence of a pup, not yet ready for this harsh world. He must have just had his birthday, although he had his hair pulled over to cover the shaved side, I could make out markings on his skin. As if someone had branded his skull. 'I've never known a pack to brand their young, unless,' He turns his head towards the window, the sunshine causing his eyes to shine so bright, they seem to sparkle. As he turns his head, his hair falls back just enough for me to see his head. A fresh brand, barley scabbed over, is hiddin there. I make out the word 'Hans-' before he quickly looks back, his hair falling back over his face, slightly covering his left eye. I had to stop myself from reaching out and tucking the hair back behind his face. Why hide such beauty?

"Victor"

"What?" He asks sounding puzzled.

"You asked me who I was, my name is Victor." I smile at him. He seems to be at ease when I do.

"Well, thank you Victor."

"And you?" I ask him. "Or should I just call you pup?" A hint of a smile is at the corner of this young pups lips.

"Edgar, they call me Edgar."

"Who is they?" He becomes jumps at this question. Looking around as if to see someone approaching."Forget I asked. So, Edgar is it? A nice name, I like it.

Finally, a smile on his face. Why did that please me? To see a smile on this wolves face? He chuckles and my heart seems to skip a beat. As I look closer I see he is starting to sweat. The combination of the fire and the thick fur wrapped around him must have been an oven in this morning heat.

"Why dont you uncover yourself, you look hot. The hot morning after a storm is no time to be wrapped up. Your welcome to lay out as you were before. I certainly didn't mind." 'Why did I just say that to him?' I thought as the words left my mind. 'he's a wolf, he shouldn't even be here!'He turns back towards the window, hiding his face, as he begins to blush. Simply adding more to his innocent beauty.

"I'm fine like this. It's not that bad."

"You're covered in sweat, here, take it off." Before he can stop me, I grab the fur and pull it off him. He quickly tries to hide himself from me, almost as if he was ashamed of his body. "Oh please, no need to be embarresed of what God gave you! You should be proud of that appendage."

He looks at me in disgust. "Your a sick fuck, aren't you?! What the hell did you do to me while I was out?!"

"I did nothing but patch you up!" I try to assure him. "I promise I-"

"Bull shit! What, did you have your fill while I was blacked out?" He starts to stand. "I need to get the fuck out of here." He takes just a few steps and stumbles. I catch him as he falls and lay him back on his bed.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, anytime soon my young pup."

I walked outside to get some much needed air. 'How could he accuse me of something so disgusting? Well, I guess its not his fault, that is how they raise their young, after all. Teach them to hate everything. But this one was different. What was it about him that drew me in?Is it the tough exterior or the soft interior that he feels the need to hide from the world? I look back inside to find Edgar sleeping peacfully, on top of the fur this time. All I can do is stare at this wolf. 'If I really wanted, I could take you right now. You don't have the strength to walk, let alone fight me off.' I walk back inside and stand above him. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly want to feel his skin agaisnt mine. I knelt down and slowly placed my fingers on his arm. He moans slightly, but does not wake. I trace my fingers across the muscles. Even relaxed, I could feel the animal strength inside. I slowly make my way to his stomach. 'A day or two should be all he needs.' I can feel the soft trail of dark, soft hair, just under his navel. I fight the urge to fallow the trail to the treasure hidden below. I pull my hand away, slowly feeling the muscles of his stomach and chest. The feel of his soft skin beneath me brings a warm sensation to the pit of my stomach. I take my hand away and stand up, taking a step back. "No. Pull yourself together, Victor. He is a wolf. Don't lower your self for one of them.' I pull myslef together and go outside. I quickly get under the shade of the trees before the sun can burn me. A welcome cool comes over my skin. I take one last look back, before I head into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edgar -Part 3-**

I slowly wake after, God only knows, how many hours. As I look out the window it must be early evening, the sun just starting to set. The pounding in my head finally going away. I look around to see where Victor could be. Listening to try and hear footsteps. I sniff the air, but pick of no trace of him. The sweet musk gone from the house, as if he hadn't been there all day. I look around and my suspicions are confirmed when I see the smoldering remains of the fire, the cottage now cold. I pull the fur back around me as I try to stand. I manage to get up but quickly stumble again. This time I aim for his chair and sit down. I don't want to be helpless on the floor this time. As my head starts to clear, I can't help but wonder, 'Where is he? He didn't leave for good, did he?' As I watch the sun finish stting through the window, I hear the door open. The wind rushes in and the sweet musk enters my nose again. It seems stronger this time, sweeter somehow. I sit quietly as I wait for him to enter the room. He comes in, with what looks like doves, hanging from his belt. He sees me sitting up and smiles.

"Ahh good your awake. Here," He throws the doves in my lap and places a bucket at my feet. "I'm sure you know how to clean a bird, get these ready for me while I fetch the rest of my stuff."

"Why should I?" I ask as I push the birds into the bucket.

"You wanna eat, Don't you?" He stands in front of me. "If you want to eat around here, you'll earn it. If you're strong enough to sit up, you're strong enough to clean a few pewny birds. Beside how long could it possibly take you, a few minutes?"

He smiles at me as he walks away, back outside. I was hungry, that rabbit seeming so far away now. I grab the birds and start cleaning. As small as they are it takes me only five minutes to clean all four. He comes back in with two large sacks and places them on the table then goes back outside. He does this three more times untill at least a months supply worth of food was spread out before me. He begins to put everything away. I watch as he puts away the usual dry good, a few odd looking jars that he quickly placed in a high spot, away from prying eyes, maybe? After a few minutes of digging he brings out a parcel. He brings it over and places it on the table next to me.

"Put these on. They should fit." He begins to walk away.

"What is it?"

"Well, clothes, of course," he smiles at me, "My clothes are too big for you, and as much as I am sure you would love to roam naked as a newborn, we can't have that., now can we?" He winks at me and continues with his work in the kitchen. After insuring he is distracted, I open the package and put on my new clothes. A simple pair of dark brown pants and a white shirt. I see a pair of boots at my feet. 'How did those get there? I didn't even see him come over.' I take my chances and put them on. I see a thick coat sitting on a chair and grab it, quickly putting it on. I sit back down as my head starts to spin again. I slump over tangling my fingers in my hair.

"Nicely done." I look threw my fingers and see Victor before the fire, within minutes it is roaring calmly. He quickly places the birds on the spit and into the fire. The smell of searing flesh enters my nose, causing my mouth to water. "So do they fit right? The boots and coat seem to fit nicely,"

I look up at him. "When did you put them by me? I never saw you bring them."

"Thats cause you weren't paying attention, my young pup. I brought them while you were trying to pull up your pants. Are they too tight?"

"No, why?" I ask, slightly puzzled.

"You just seemed to be having trouble pulling them up over your ass."

"Why are you staring at my ass?"

He laughs, "Well it's hard not to, there's enough of it there." He gives me a sly smile that makes me blush. He gets up and heads back into his room. I try to stretch a little more. How did he move so fast? I didn't think they really did that. I hear his door open and shut and he is soon pulling up a chair next to me. As he sits next to me the sweet smell of musk comes back into my nose. Strangly relaxing to me now. He is wearing a red shirt underneath a black vest. A pair of dark pants and thick boots complete his outfit. "These will be ready soon. Dont want them too cooked. Better with a little pink in the center." I shift in my chair as he stares at me with that sick grin again.

"Why are you out here?" I ask, trying to shift his attention onto himself.

"Queit," he replies, "peace and quiet. I live closer to a town a few hours north of here. But every once in a while I need a break from that and come out here." He takes a bottle from the able and pours a glass full. He hands it to me and I take it, sniffing the stronge scent of homemade whiskey makes my nose wrinkle. He pours himself one and takes a large swig. "Drink. It will help you feel warm." I slowly take a few sips, the alchohol burning my throat as it goes down. He chuckles as I grimace from the taste. " Too strong for you? Not used to the hard stuff yet?"

"I've had the strong stuff, but nothing like this shit. I'm surprised you're not blind." He chuckles as he finishes his drink in one big gulp and pours himself another.

He turns to me, a sudden seriousness in his eyes. "Why are YOU out here?"

"Wh- what do you mean?" I stammer at him.

"What are you, a young wolf, doing so far from the mountains, and so far inside vampire territory?"

"Territory? I- I dont understand what you meen."

"You dont know your own territory? I know your young but, are you really that nieve? The seperate territories we all call home. How do you not know that?" I look down at the ground. His words cut into me like a knife more than he realized. I should know something this simple, but it's not like I could have asked anyone.

"I just don't. I'll figure it out eventually."

"Well you should really figure that out. The next one might not be so nice."

"And why ARE you being so nice to me now? Are you up to something?" I turn to face him, "Why did you save me?" I stare into those blue eyes. The softness slowly coming back to them. He turns back to gaze at the fire, I can see the flames dancing in his eyes as he sips his drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Victor -Part 3- **

I stared into the fire as I pondered his question. Why did I save him? I could have just as easily killed him myself. I slowly sip my whiskey, enjoying the smooth burn down my throat. The sound of crackling flesh tells me our dinner is done. I pull a bird off and hand it to Edgar. "Here, eat, my young pup, you need to get your strength back." He begins to devour it. I take the rest off and hand them to him. He devours them one after the other. "Such an appetite for such a young one,"

"Stop!"

I stop as his sudden outburst takes me by surprize. I regain my composer quickly. "Stop what, pup?"

"Stop that, stop calling me a young pup! Im not a young pup and i'm certainly not YOUR young pup!"

He brings up his hand, resting it agaisnt his forehead as he tangles his fingers into his hair. I can only look at him. 'No, your not mine,' I think to myself, 'At least, not at the moment.'

"But is that not what you are?"

"Yes, but my name is Edgar," He turns to me, anger starting to show as his ears get red. "I am not a young pup!"

"Well compared to me, you are. I have many more years on this earth than you do. " I lean back in my chair as he contemplates this. The red in his ears going away as his anger subsides. He lowers his hand and turns to me. With his hair hanging on the left side of his head to cover his brand. I am able to get a clear veiw from the right side. He has some color back to his face. His cheeks full and his eyes even birghter. As I look at his face, I see scars I hadn't noticed before. Some of them fresh, others years old, probably from child hood. They must have been bad if they still havn't healed. I look down his neck. I notice marks all around it, as if he had worn some type of collar, too tight, for too long. Scabs, from what must have metal digging in, circle his throat. He shakes his head and a rouge bunch of hair falls in front of his face. The dark lock obscurring the gree of his eyes. This time I can't hold back. I reached my hand gently over and tuck the hair behind his ear. He flinches at my touch and moves, leaning away from me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no,no, you just, uh, startled me. Thats all, just startled me." He wraps his arms around himself as he looks to the fire again. I can see pain in his eyes. How could something as simple as tucking a stray hair, cause such harm? I want to reach out to him, but I dont want to startle him again. He takes another sip of his drink, he begins to slump into my chair.

"You should get to bed." I stand up and help him to his feet.

"But I dont have a bed." He stumbles slightly agaisnt me as I lead him back to the bed room.

"No but I do, You can sleep in my bed now." He is suddenly out of my grasp and turns to face me. He sways as he tries to stand straight.

"I knew it, your up to something, aren't you?! Didn't get enough last night, you sick bastard!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm letting you sleep in there so you can be comfortable-"

"Bullshit! Your gonna do it to me to, aren't you!" I can see the pain in his eyes as tears start to form. What was he talking about? "Your just like them aren't you? Your all the same." He sways as he falls to the floor. I quickly pick him up carrying him into the bedroom. If I had any intention of staying in here with him I didn't now. I lay him down in the middle and cover him. So much pain in his eyes. What was this young pup hiding from me? And why did it bother me so much? I make my way out into the front room and relax in my chair. I can smell him on my chair still. A scent so sweet, it was like pure sugar in my nose. I buried my nose in the fabric and took a deep smell of it. The sweet mix of flowers and fruit fill my nose, along with the unmistakable smell of the wolf that sat here. But it strangly no longer bothered me. I was beginning to enjoy the smell. The warm feeling in the pit of my stomach returning. His smell begins to make my head spin, my body aches as arosal slowing comes over me. "NO!" I sit up pulling myself away from his intoxicating aroma, "I can't, he's a wolf, it's not right. I wont give in, I have much better controll than to let myself get a hard on by some young wolf." I get up and quickly go to the other chair. His smell still lingering on me. I try to ignore it but I cant. As I finally drift to sleep, thoughts of Edgar, lying naked before me, enter my mind. His slim figure glistens in the fire light as his green eyes beckon me, begging me to come closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edgar -Part 4-**

*Edgars Dream*

I'm laying in a bed of straw. The smell of fried food, cotton candy, and horse shit, fill my nose. I try to raise my head but can't, the pain too severe.'Man they got me good, this time. He really was pissed.' I slowly open my eyes, it is completly dark. 'They must have thrown the tarp over me again.' I slowly roll over, my body in sever pain, trying to see threw the dark. Nothing. I listen for sound but hear nothing either. 'It must be pretty late, I can't hear anybody.' I lay back down, my head feels like its about to explode. As I lay down I hear footsteps coming close. I listen, as whoever it is, quickly makes their way to me. I hear the jingle of keys, then the clink of metal on metal as the gate swings open. The tarp is raised and an intense light glares into my eyes. As I blink in agony a shadowy figure comes inside, it is quickly on top of me, pinning me down and holding my mouth so I cant scream. The figure leans in and all I can smell is cheap moonshine, as a sickining laugh enters my ears. The figure leans back up and all I can see is a yellow, smoke stained grin, on a dark shadow.

"NOOO!" I wake up screaming again. I sit up and look around. 'Im not there?' I look around and relize that I am in a bed, in a bedroom, in Victors cottage. Suddenly Victor is in the room beside me. 'When did he get here?'

"Are you alright?! What happened? Is someone in here?" He begins to frantically search the room like he was actually going to see someone.

"I'm fine, no ones in here."

"Then why did you scream?"

"Bad dream, thats all. Must be from all that blood loss." I chuckle, trying to take the focus off my dreams. I try not to meet his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to look straight into my soul.

"A bad dream? Must have been pretty bad, your covered in sweat and pale as a ghost."

"Yeah a bad dream, why do you care, anyways?" His smile quivers. A stern look now on his face. "I thought you wanted me dead not to long ago, right?" He quickly gets in front of me. He grabs my arms as a now terrifying smile is on his lips. His face inches from mine, I can still smell whiskey and smoke on his breath.

"Listen, my young pup," He leans in close, I smell the sweet musk again, he whispers in my ear, a slow, cold voice fills my ear. "I am only going to tell you this one more time, you are in no position to ask questions right now. I will be doing that. You get to know, what I want you to know, and nothing more. I saved your life, which meens, you owe me now. And I ALWAYS get whats owed to me, one way or another."

I can't speak, fear clouding my thoughts. The yellow smile coming back ino my thoughts as Victors grip tightens painfully around my biceps. Tears begin to form as I prepare myself. 'He's too big,' I think to myself as his grip tightens again. 'Even if I was fully healed, I couldn't possibly fight this one off.' I manage enough strength to hold my tears back.

"Just do it."

"What?" His grip loosens."Do what?" He leans back and looks me in the eye. The sickening smile now gone, but his icy stare remains.

I look down to the floor, "Get whats owed to you, it's not like i'm in any position to refuse you."

I feel him staring at me. I shake my head causing my hair to fall in front of face, hoping he will just make it quick. He grabs my chin. I flich, not from pain, but by how gentle his touch is. He slowly brings my head back up. I see shock and sadness in his eyes. He gently pushes my hair back behind my ear. He slowly reaches up to touch the bald side of my head. I grab his hand as he gets to my ear, i'm starting to shake now.

"Why do you wear your hair this way?Every wolf I have seen always has their hair laying on the right side of their head since the left is shaved. But you, your different, you cover your shaved spot. Why? What are you hiding under those dark locks?"

"I just like it this way, thats all." I try to push his hand down but he doesnt budge.

"Your lying to me. I now there is something there, i've seen part of it before, now what it is?!" His voice now cold again. "Listen young pup, you had better start listening. I dont like to repeat myself, but it seems your a little slow so I will dumb it down for you. What...is...on...your...head?"

That was it, I could no longer hold back my tears. As the words came out of his mouth, my last bit of dignity shattered. I burst into tears while still in his grasp. I bring my hands up, trying to cover my face, but he stops me. He sits on the bed and pulls me close. The warmth of his embrace mixed with his sweet musk, begin to relax me. I bury my face in his chest as he lets me cry. After a few minutes i manage to pull myself together. I try to wipe my eyes but Victor stops me again. He turns my head, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Don't hide it from me. I promise, the last thing I would ever want to do, is hurt you, my young pup." I smile up at him as he wipes the tears from my face. He pulls me close again laying down on the bed with me. He strokes my cheek. "Sleep. You need your rest." I nuzzle into his shirt as he plays with my hair. Within minutes I am asleep.

The next morning I awake to a silent room. I roll over expecting to find Victor. Instead, just a mound of blankets. I get up quickly, hoping to find him in the kitchen, or by the fire siping whiskey. I go out to a dark and silent cottage. The sun just peeking up over the horizon. The room is cold. 'I don't think he will mind if I start a fire.' I get to work and soon have a small fire going. I pull the fur blanket ,from my previous night, around me as the fire slowly begins to warm the room. 'Where the hell could he be? It's okay. He will be back. He has to come back. Why would he leave his young pup alone?" I stare out the window, waiting for my savior to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Victor -Part 4-**

As I lay in bed with my young pup, I can't help, but to worry about him. 'What has this poor boy been through? What would make him think that was the type of repayment I wanted?' His scars were starting to sound familiar. Like I had seen similar ones befor, but where? I look down at his sleeping form and start to smile. 'He is adorable when he sleeps.' Seeing him content, brings me a feeling I never thought I could have for a wolf. He stirs slightly, pressing his body as close to mine as he can get. I can't help myself as I trace my finger from his cheek down to his stomach. I can fill the soft fur just below his navel. The same dark strands as the ones on his head. 'A natural wolf, are we? I like that.' I slowly trace my fingers down into his pants, my heart racing as I finally find what I am looking for. He stirs and I pull my hand away. 'What the fuck am I doing in here?' I slowly pull away from Edgar, putting a blanket in my place. 'Sorry young pup, your sleeping alone tonight.' I go out, and sit in my chair by the fire.

"What the fuck am I doing? Why do I want this wolf so bad?" I lean back into my chair and look into the fire. As I watch the flames dance, I I drift off to sleep, the thought of Edgar, laying naked on the fur quickly floods my mind. I replay the scene in my head. My vision starts to shift, to him in my bed. He crawls to the ground, getting on his knees before me. As I stand there, looking down at him, he begins to reach into my pants, never taking his eyes off me. I reach down to touch his hair, but he quickly grabs my hand.

"Uh, uh Victor. You just get to watch." My arms are now pinned to my sides as he takes my cock out and begins to stroke me, The soft skin of his hands felt amazing against my shaft. "How's this Victor? Is this what my master wants." He begins to lick my cock, I want nothing more than to tangle my hands through his hair, and force my cock down his throat. Watch him swallow every last inch of me as I thrust into his mouth. I want to see those green eyes fixed on mine as he chokes on my cum. "Yeah you like this, don't you? This young pups not a slow learner after all, huh?" My vision changes again, and I am in the woods, near a lake. I look over to see Edgar coming up to me. He embraces me, his sweet smell filling my nose. He takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the forest, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Take me Victor. Do as you please with me." My heart almost stops when the scenes changes once more to Edgar, naked on all fours, it front of me. He looks back at me, "I want you to fuck me Victor! Fuck me like the BITCH I am!"

I am suddenly jerked awake by the sudden avalanche in my pants. 'Why do I want you?' I get up and strip out of my clothes. I take them outside and throw them in the bucket with the pair from the night before. 'If this keeps up, i'm going to run out of clothes soon. I wash and put on fresh clothes. The sky is starting to fade as the sun begins to rise. 'Well, since i'm already here, I might as well go into town now.'

I ride through the forest. After I ride just over an hour, I arrive. As I enter, I notice something unusual. What appeared to be a carnival, was parked just outside the city limits. I enter the town to be greeted by an unusual sight. There are posters everywhere with the attraction. As I walk through I am greeted by a disturbing site. Acroos the top of every poster, is the name "Hans Traveling Freak Show". 'That looks like the burn on my-"

"Victor! Nice to finally see you again." A squat, plump fellow with a bad come over and uneven mustach in a green suit, comes through the crowd and up to me. I have no choice but to look down on him since he is nearly two whole feet shorter than me.

"Hello Mayor Sullivan. Whats going on?"

"Not sure, it's not the usuall carnival thats comes through here. They seem, a bit, unusuall, if you ask me." He waves his hand at a poster, I couldnt realize, I had missed. "Not sure what they want, but when one of the workers put that poster up, the boss man though a fit."

I can't believe my eyes. I am staring into the face of my young pup. Those innocent green jewels seem to stare right back. The words 'Meet the wolf-man!' written across the top. "Why was he upset? Did you hear anything?"

"Did I hear anything?" He chuckles. "I'm the Mayor, of course I know. But if you want every detail, I suggest you ask him, he's right over there." I turn to see a tall slim man in a faded purple coat. He has greasy black hair and a crooked nose. I could smell him from over here. The scars made since now. 'What have you done to my Edgar?'

I fought back my rage as I approached him. "Excuse me, sir,"

"Can I help you?" He snears at me.

"Are you Hans? I was told to ask you, if I had any questions about that feature over there?" I point to the picture of Edgar.

"Yes I am. That shouldnt even be up. My idiot hired hand forgot that that particular specimen is currantly unavailable."

"Why?" I can't help but ask. My heart is pounding in my throat as I fight back the urge to break his neck.

He leans in closer to me. "If you must now, it escaped and we are trying to find it." I cringe as he calls Edgar 'it'. One of the handlers didnt lock the chain properly and he broke free of his cage and got away. I just hope he didn't take off his collar."

My heart stops. As I stand close to him all I can smell is cheap moonshine."why would he need to wear a collar?"

"It keeps him from changing, its got a special design that stops them. It's fit tight so if they change, they would strangle before they broke free of it. Plus for added measure, I had special silver spikes installed in his." He chuckles. "Not enough to do any serious damge, but enough to let him know, who his master is." Those words coming from his mouth made my stomach turn.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be out looking for him?"

"What the fuck do you think we are doing in this, hell hole of a town? We got a tip that a couple of drunk bastards got torn to fucking shreds in a tavern at the mountains edge. We had just passed through and decided to go back. When we got there a group of men who went out to hunt him, took me to the last spot where they saw him. It's just a few miles from here. When I asked them to desribe the boy, they all said the same thing. Tall, thin, dark hair and tan skin. Thats mine..." He looks away bitting his lip. The look of a sick lust in his yes. 'What did this sicko do to Edgar before he managed to escape him?' The thought makes me feel sick.

"I'm sure he's long gone by now. Why would he stick around?"

"No, he IS here." A sick, twisted look of desperation and an evil yellow smile were on his face now. "As much blood as he left behind, he's here. He's probably hold up with some poor bastard who's gonna nurse him back to health, just to have him turn and make a meal out of them."

I seem to be out of options to distract him from Edgar. "Maybe he is dead?"

"Nah, we would have found the body already and be on our marry little way. I actually have a team out searching now. You might have passed them, the went in the way you came out."

'Oh no,' I thought. 'If they find him they are going to take him away from me.' I run past Hans and to my horse. I ride into the woods as fast as I can. 'Maybe they wont go by the cottage?' I can't take that chance and decidee to take a short cut through a sun drench feild. "I'm gonna be hurting tomorrow." As I ride through I can feel the burn starting on my skin. I push through thinking of Edgar, and what would happen to him if he were back in the clutches of Hans?


	9. Chapter 9

**Edgar -Part 5-**

I watch as the fire grows bigger, the room finally warm. I take off my blanket and look around. 'I wonder where he could be?' I manage to pull myself up with more ease, my muscles finally relaxing after a good nights sleep. I cant remember the last time I slept through the night. "I'm tired of staying inside. I don't think it will be a problem if I just stepped out for a few." I pull my boots and coat on and head outside. The air still smells like rain. 'I wonder how much more of this we're gonna get? I slowly make my way ro the woods. I can hear running water and within minutes, come across a small stream. It all smells so clean. I kneal down to the water, and plunge my whole head in. After a few seconds I pull my head up, throwing my hair back, my bald side exposed. I reach up and lightly touch my scalp. The once soft skin, now branded forever with the words, 'Hans Freak Show'. His sick way of advertising. The burns are finally scabbing over. I kneal down again and take a drink, then sit back on my heals and just look around, The sound of a light wind and the chirping of birds, fills the air. I lay back into the damp grass, enjoying the cool feeling agaisnt my scalp. 'Why my head? The one place I can't hide anything!' I allow myself to drift off slightly. As I enjoy the warmth of the sun on my face, I hear the sound of a horse, coming up to me, fast. I panic and run into the woods, back towards the cottage. As I emerge fom the trees I can hear Victor yelling my name. 'Oh God, I wasn't supposed to leave. What is he going to do to me? I gotta get out of here.' As I turn to go back I see Vivtor in the doorway.

"Edgar! What the fuck do you think you are doing out here?!"

I stop dead in my tracks. I'f I run, I have a fealing that it would only make things worse for me. " I just went for a little walk, I needed some fresh air, thats all." I smile up at him. "Or is your PROPERTY, not allowed outside?!"

"Not without his leash." That cold tone told me that he wasn't in a joking kind of mood. My smile quickly fades as he approaches me. His face is full of rage. I know that look all too well, I disobeyed, now I had to be punished. I braced myself, not know what I needed to prepare for. I look to the ground, I can feel him in front of me, his smell fills my nose, making my heart race. 'Just wait for it to be over, just like all the other times.' I can see him raise his arm as I watch his shadow. I close my eyes. I feel his hand gently touch my scalp. In all the excitment, I had forgoten to cover it. His finger tips gently caressing my burns. I feel so relaxed when he touches me. I fill his hand on my chin, as he lifts my head up to meet his gaze.

"Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." I do as i'm told. The stern, cold, anger now gone from his face. The warmness back in his smile as he looks at me. "Why do you wear your hair that way?" He repeats his question from the night before. The same cockiness back in his voice, as if he had know all along why, and just wanted to make me say it. He seemed to be making me do alot of things, like come running back when master came calling. And as much as I hated him for it, I wanted him to know everything, every dark detail behind my scars.

"To hide this." I sink my head down, fighting back the tears now building up inside. I don't want him to see me cry again.

"And why do you hide this?" He pushes my hair back to see the entire brand. My constant reminder of something I desperatly wanted to forget.

"BECAUSE I HATE IT!" I can't hold back anymore as I scream at Victor, pushing him away from me, tears now streaming down my face. "I FUCKING HATE IT!" I pull my hair back over my burns. "Just like I hate the ones on my face, and the ones on my neck, back, chest, arms, legs, and every other part of my disgusting body!" I am suddenly in his arms, his face so close to mine that our noses almost touch.

"You are NOT disgusting, do you understand me?" His voice has a slight tremble as he speaks to me. His voice low and soothing. "You are an beautiful creature. You are a rare treasure only a fool would give up." He gently puts his hand around the back of my neck, he runs his index finger across a rather painfull scab, causing me to twitch. He stares into my eyes. "You have the most exquisite eyes. I've never seen anything more amazing." I can fill my cheeks getting hot as I blush.

He gently guides me back inside, bringing me to the fire. "Take off your clothes."

"Wh-what? Why?" I ask nervously.

"Because your soaking wet. Do you want to get sick?"

"Well, no, bu-"

"Then hurry up and take them off and get in front of the fire." He pours himself a drink, lights a cigarette, and sits in his chair watching me.

"Do you mind? I'd rather you didn't look at my-"

"Your what, scars? Your wounds? Your cock? It's nothing I havn't already seen. Remember, you came knocking on my door completly naked." That sick smile is back on his face as I slowly start to take off my wet clothes. A sign that he has gotten his way again. I turn my back to him as I take off my shirt, being sure to keep my shaved side hidden. I can feel him scan my body as I add the shirt to the pile. "Turn around." I turn to find him standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but better."

"Good. I want you to be better." He gently caresses my cheek. He begins to circle me, examining me. When he gets behind me he places both hands on my shoulders, I shiver as I feel his lips brush agaisnt my skin. He pushes my hair aside and gently kisses my neck. He presses himself against me. I can feel the warmth of his chest against my back as he wraps his arm around me. He kisses my ear as he begins to indo my pants. "Let me help you." I can only stand there as he finishes undressing me. 'How the fuck does he keep doing this to me? Fucking vampires and their mind tricks.' He kisses my back, his lips gently caressing each scar and scab he comes to. When he reaches my hips he pulls my pants and boots off. I want to cover myself but, I know that will only make him angry. 'Why do I suddenly care about upsetting him?' His hands slowly glide back up my legs as he kneels behind me. I fill his lips on my ass and jump, finally managing to pull myself away from his exploring.

"Victor!" He simply stares at me from his kneeling positon.

"Come back. You should really stand by the fire." He pats the ground next to him and I sit, like a good dog,'bastard' I think to myself as I stare into the fire. I feel his eyes on me but don't look. 'Just cause I sat down, doesn't meen I have to look at you.' His arm is around me again as he pulls me close. I can't help myself as I scoot closer. "Look at me." I look up at him. I can see desire in his eyes. Before I can do anything, his lips are on mine, and I like it. I put my hand in his hair as he pulls me closer, a firm grip on my ass. I open my mouth to let his tounge meet mine. He tastes so sweet. Suddenly I feel my self being pulled up onto his lap untill I am stradling his hips. I can feel his buldge againt my ass, as he begins to kiss my neck again. He has a firm grip on both cheeks now as he grinds my hips agaisnt his. My cock begins to ache as he nibbles at my neck, his fangs now protruding against my skin. I can fill the tension as he fights the urge to sink his teeth into my flesh. In a flash my mind is in a daze as he wraps his fingers against my cock. He gently strokes my shaft as I begin moan, his muscles tensing as he fights the urge to bite.

"Do it!" I beg, "Please, bite me!"

"I-I can't," He stamers.

"Please Victor, stop teasing, I want you."

"NO!" He jumps up, throwing me to the floor. "No! I can't, not like this. I wont force you to want me." He turns and rushes out of the door. My mind suddenly comes back to me as his smell leaves the room. 'What the fuck just happened?I pull my knees to my chest as I turn back to the fire. The room suddenly cold without him. My skin still tingling from his touch, and aching for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Victor -Part 5-**

I storm outside, angry with myself. 'What the fuck am I doing? I had him, and I just...couldn't do it. I've never stopped before. What the fuck is wrong me? What kind of spell does this wolf have on me?' I pace the front porch, the clouds and wind coming back. I look up to the sky, the cool air refreshing against my now sunburnt skin. 'Thats what I get for caring, I guess.' I smell rain in the air. 'Looks like another bad one tonight.' As I stand there I hear a russle in the trees. I turn to look at the opening in front, to see two questionable men approuching me. I quickly meet them half way, not wanting them any closer to my front door than they had to be. 'Just in case...'

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything this evening?" The bigger man stands quiet, his face unflinching, as the slightly smaller, and seemingly younger, of the two smiles at me.

"As a matter of fact, you most certainly can! Me and my friend here," he points his thumb over his shoulder at his companion. "are trying to find someone. My name is Marcus, and this fellow here is Sam." I look the two of them over. The younger one is a dirty blonde, scrawny, pale, unwashed little puke I already dispise. I look behind him to his friend who just stares back at me. He is a big dangerous looking thug, obviously this little twits bodygaurd. As I look at them I can't help but notice the shabby soiled clothes they probably have been wearing for a few months now. I see that both of them have rather large holes on their shoulders. Branded on both of them is a large circle with the words 'Hans Freak Show' inside of it. 'Just like Edgars. This must be how he marks what's his, sick fuck.'

"So how can I help?"

"Well we are looking for someone. Ya see we work for Hans traveling carnival and one of our attractions has gotten loose. We think he might have come this way at some point, you wouldn't have happened to hear or see anyone the other night did you?"

"No," I struggle to remain calm as my heart starts to race. "I havn't seen anything or heard anything since I came out here two weeks ago." They are looking for him. My sunburns no longer seem for nothing. "What did this fellow do?"

"Well, it seems not long after he got out, he came to a little tavern at the edge of the mountains. While he was in there, he got spooked by a couple drunks and, well, it wasn't pretty." He starts to chuckle, his friend with a nasty smirk on his face.

"What happened?"

"Well apparently he tore them to fucking shreds. Blood, bone, skin and guts thrown all over the place. The walls and everyone around was covered in it. Anyways he took off and they tried chasing after him, but he managed to get away. We think he may still be close, one of the hunters says he had gotten a good shot and he was bleeding real good." His small pointy face now has a smile that makes me cringe. My heart is pounding in my ears as it takes all my strength not to rip these two to shreds.

"He must be pretty dangerous then, if he can take a bullet and still outrun everyone."

"Well this isn't your average young man. He is one of our main attractions, he-"

"How can a person be an attraction?" I interrupt.

"They can if they are a fucking werewolf." The younger man is starting to gett angry as I see hif friend tense up. 'These two are hard to read. Hans must have done something to their minds so I can't get in.'

"A werewolf? Thats impossible, you can't catch those. It's either kill it, or it kills you."

"Not if they are too young. Get them as pups and you can keep them small, weak, easy to handle." He smiles, showing negleted brown teeth.

"And how do you keep them small?" My heart sank to know the answer.

"Just don't feed 'em enough. You give them just enough to be healthy, but not enough to get their full strength. Keeping them locked up tight helps too." My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach as I picture Edgar, chained away in some small cage with a silver collar digging into his neck, being starved just to make that sicko money. Being stared at by disgusting humans with their sick fasination of our kinds. It explains his stature and many scars in a sickening light. 'My poor young pup.'

"Wouldn't they eventually grow strong?"

"Not if it's done right. And good ole Hans has been doing it right for years. He had one before, but she was getting on in years, time for some fresh meat, as he says. We kept her around to raise the little one, but once Hans said he was ready to go, we took care of her." His sick smile back.

"Well I am afraid I can't help you gentlemen. I havn't seen any 'werewolves' running around my neck of the woods. But if I do, I will make sure that you two are the first ones to know."

"Well just keep an eye out, dont let his size fool you, this one is deadly. He'll kill you if he gets the chance. We are staying just outside the town a few miles back. Just look for the purple tents."

"I'll be sure to do that." He tips his hat to me and beckons his friend to fallow as he leaves. The bigger man does not move but just stands there staring. But he is no longer staring at me, instead he is looking towards the cottage. I turn, my heart racing to see what he is looking at. I turn to see the curtains moving, as if someone had just been standing there. My heart stops.

"Someone is here." He says not taking his eyes of the window.

"What? Who?" Marcus turns back to look at the window.

"Someone looked out the window." He turns to look at me, that twisted smile now back on his face. "Maybe they saw something." He starts to walk towards the door.

"I didn't know anyone else was here. Maybe they did see something." He, too, has an unsetteling smile.

"There is no need to ask him, he saw nothing." I desperatly try to convience them this was the truth.

"But how can you be so sure? Maybe they got up to take a piss and saw a giant dog run by the window."

"I'm sure he would have told me if he did. Trust me, he saw nothing."

They both stop and turn back to me. "How can you be sure?" Marcus replies, a cold look in his eyes.

"Because he has been sick. Thats why we are out here."

"Well I think we want to ask ourselves,"

"NO!" Before I know it, Sam has me in a vise like grip.

"You aint goin' nowhere till Marcus asks your friend what he saw. Vampire." A sick chuckle meets my ear as I watch Marcus make his way to the front door. My heart is in my throat as he opens the door and walks inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edgar -Part 6-**

As I sit by the fire, I can hear Victor outside as he paces back and fourth, angrly mumbling to himself. 'Did I do something wrong?' I think to myself as I stand up. I find my clothes and start to slowly get dressed. After I am dressed, I realize things are quiet outside. I go to the window and see Victor, talking to the last two people I wished to ever see again, Marcus and Sam, Hans nasty henchmen. 'Oh, fuck, they found me!' I look around, franticaly looking for a back way out of the house. I see a small door just behind the stove. As I turn to go for it the front door opens. I freeze as I hear a a laugh behind me, that unmistakeable smell of Marcus making me want to vomit.

"Well, well, well, look what I found, a wondering mutt. You've been a naughty little puppy havn't you?' I turn to face him, that same sick smile he had on his face was the same one he had every time he came to get me for Hans. "You've been very bad Eddy," I hate when he calls me that. "Me and Sam have been looking for you for almost a week now. Hans doesn't like how you've been behaving ya little shit. You're gonna get the beating of your fucking life when he gets his hands on you. You're lucky he made you the star attraction, I would hate to think of what might have happened to you. His sick laugh fills the air again as he gets closer to me. I turn and try to make it to the back door, but he grabs me, digging his fingers into my side, sending me to my knees. "Aww, did that fucking hurt? Bad dogs need to be taught their lessons the hard way." He kicks me hard in the side, The force causing the stitches in my stomach wound to rip open, he kicks me again, bouncing around as he yells back to sam.

"HEY! HEEY SAM! GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND?! A WOUNDED ANIMAL!"

"WELL, MAYBE WE SHOULD PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY!" I hear Sam answer back.

"Yeah, I voice sick and cruel. "Put this fucker where he belongs." I fell his hand grasp my shoulder, without hesitation, I turn and sink my teeth into his hand. He screams out in pain. "You little fucking bastard! Get the fuck off me! He jerks his hand out of my mouth, but not before I get a peice of his finger. As he grasps his hand he makes for the front door. "SAM! GET THE FUCK IN HERE! THE LITTLE FUCKER IS MAKING THINGS DIFFI-" Before he can finish I grab him by the throat and pull him to the ground. I look out to see Victor sruggeling with Sam. Blood pouring from a hole that used to be Sams left eye. As I go for the door I feel a hand on my ankle. I fall to the floor as Marcus begins to crawl on top of me. He grabs my hair, slaming my head into the wooden floors. My head feels like it just exploded, as my scar hits the floor. I can feel blood flowing on my head. He stands up, placing a foot on my back to keep me down. "You little fucking bastard, Oh I hope he lets me watch what ever the fuck it is he is going to do to you." He pants as he stands over me.

"To bad you wont be able to enjoy it."

"And why the fuck is that?"

""Cause you'll only have one fucking eye!"I turn and sink my claws into his leg, sending him to the floor. His head slaming into the table as he comes to the floor. I get on top of him and stab my thumb into his eye. He screams in agony. His blood splatters into my face, I lick my lips and spit it into his face as I pull my hand out. I grab his head and begin slamming it into the ground. I hear a crack as the bone starts to give. I slam harder and hear a loud crack and see blood splatter the floor. I sit up to see him still. I hear a loud yell from outside.

"VICTOR!" I get up and run outside. I see Victor hunched over Sam, blood covering them both. "Victor?" He stops, turning around as he stands up. He smile as he sees me, blood pouring from his lips as he shows his teeth, fangs still bared.

"Edgar! He didn't get you!" I look down to see Sam, his head almost completly torn off. I look up as Victor comes close to me. His musk now mixed with the sweet smeel of fresh blood. I look up to see the warmth back in his eyes. He gently touches my head. "You're hurt, what did he do to you?" A hint of worry now in his voice.

"He just kicked me around a little, but he didn't get me this time." I can't help but to smile.

"Good i'm gla-" Our peacefull moment is broken by angry screams from the door.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! YOU"RE GONNA FUCKING GET IT FOR THIS! He takes of into the woods.

"We have to stop him!" I struggle to chase after him as Victor holds onto me. "He'll tell him where i'm at and he will come get me himself! We need to stop him!"

"WE don't have to do that. What we NEED to do is grab our things and get out of here."

"But you don't understand, if he finds me, he is gonna kill me!"

"No one is going to kill you!" His voice now very stern and cold. His eyes icy once again. "I wont let them touch you. It's not safe around here anymore, we need to get somewhere they wont think to look, and I know just the place. It will be tricky to get there, but we can do it." I don't know about this. I want to trust him, but I also want to go after Marcus and finish him off. I chose the option in front of me and decide to trust Victor. I shake my head in agreement and allow him to quickly lead me back into the house. He grabs a bag and quickly fills it with a few supplies. "Enough for a few days trip. In case we need to stop anywhere." Why would we stop? He picks something up off the table and hands it to me. "Do you want this? It was tied around you wrist when I found you. I wasn't sure if it was important or not, so I saved it." He drops a pendant on a chain into my hand. The only thing of my former pack I have left now. I take it from him and put it back onto my wrist. I look up at him, 'Maybe he does care more than he lets on.' He caresses my cheek, pushing my hair back. "We need to clean this before we go anywhere." He pushes my hair back expossing my scalp. He pulls away the hair tangled in my blood. He sits me down and quickly tends to my wounds. I move my jacket over my stomach, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible so we could go where ever it was this man was taking me. It could be dealt with later. "Is there anything else?"

"No that was the only bad one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good, then lets get a move on, shall we?" He hands me a bag as we quickly go out the back door. He leads me threw a thick bunch of trees and shrubs. It takes us the better part of threee hours before we get to a clearing. The rain has already begun, a light drizzle falling on our heads.

"How much farther is this safe place?" I ask as I clutch my side, the pain now starting to make keeping up almost impossible.

"We wont get there tomorrow night. And thats if all goes well." He answers looking back and giving me a sly smile.

" So you meen to tell me, that we are going to walk all night, through the rain?"

"No. Just another mile or so and we will come to a large waterfall. There is an opening just big enoug for to people to sleep comfortably with a small fire."

"Good. I'm tired of walking."

"Is my young pup getting tired? Would you like me to carry you?" He turns and holds his arms open, like you would for a child about to be held.

"Fuck you!"

"If you change your mind, just ask. I wouldn't mind letting you ride me for a while." He answers witha chuckle and a rather sly tone. He continues to walk ahead of me, slowly down slightly, allowing me to catch up I think. After another hour of walking we come to a water fall. Victor leads me around the back untill we come to an opening. "Sit. I'll get a fire going." I sit against the wall and watch him set to work and building a fire. Just like before within minutes there is a small, yet warming fire before me. Victor comes over and sits next to me, he wraps his arm around me as he examines the bandage on my head. "Not my best work, but I can do better once we get there."

"You still havn't told me where we are going."

"That's because its a surprise." He pulls my hair back over exposing my shaven side.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Why?" He answers as he pulls the rest back.

"I hate having this thing showing. Thats why I wear my hair like this. You think I want to? I hate having to cover what I am." He releases his grip on my hair allowing me to pull it back over. He pulls me closer, placing his hand on my chin, turning me to face him. "If thats what makes you feel better, then so be it." He leans down pressing his lips against mine. He tangles his hand into my hair as I kiss back, opening my mouth so I can taste him again. After a few minutes, he begins to lay me down, getting on top of me. I can feel his hand sliding down my stomach. He slowly starts to undo my pants.

"Victor," I say nervously.

"Shh. I wont do anything you don't want me to do. Just relax," I can feel his finger now against my cock, as he slides his hand down my pants. I bite my lip as he begins to kiss my neck, lightly nipping at my throat. God, how I wanted him to sink his teeth into my flesh, and take his fill of my blood while he takes his fill of my body. He pulls my cock out and begins to gently stroke me. I maon as he begins to pick up speed, the pain in my body now replaced with pleasure. "Open your eyes, I want you to look at me while I do this." I do as I am told, not wanting to make him angry while he holds my manhood. He kisses me passionatly as he strokes my cock evn faster. I moan louder, the sounds echoing off the stone walls. The lustfull fire back in his eyes. He begins to kiss his way down my chest and stomach, his eyes never leaving mine. He gets to my cock and smiles up at me, he begins to lick my shaft, his tounge feels so good against my skin. I lean my head back as he takes me into his mouth. I cover my mouth to muffle my moans, in case someones walking by. He takes me in and out of his mouth, sucking as he gets to the end. I bite my hand, fighting the urge to cry out and scream his name into the air. He begins to go faster, I clutch at his shoulder as I reach my climax.

"Fuck...Victor..." I moan into my hand.

"Dont cover your voice. I want to hear you moan and groan beneath me. I want to know i'm doing my job." He answers in a silky tone, my heart races as I uncover my mouth, letting my voice fill our cave. He reaches up into my shirt and finds my nipple. He begins to tease it, adding to my pleasure. He pinches, and I can no longer hold back, I scream his name as I finish in his mouth, my voice bouncing off of the walls. I lay there, panting, before he joins me again, wiping the remains of myself off his lips. He smiles down at me as he caresses my cheek. "I told you, nothing you don't want to do."

"What made you think I wanted that?"

"If you didn't want me, you would have stopped me. But you didn't stop me therefore, you want me." He gives me a mischievious grin.

Fuck. As much as I want to hate him for getting his way, yet again, I can't help but to feel something else, deep inside of me, as well. He lays down next to me and pulls me close. I lay my head on his chest, litening to the sound of the rain being slowly drowned out by the slow beating of his heart. The sound so soothing to me, I quickly start to daze off. Thoughts of Marcus and Hans now gone from my mind. Only the sweet bliss of being alone with Victor runs through my thoughts. His body is surprisingly warm. 'I didn't think vampires had it in them to be warm badied, let alone warm hearted. Maybe I just got lucky and found one of those rare jewels myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Victor -Part 6-**

As Edgar lays on my chest, I can't help but to admire him. Such an innocent child taken from his pack and forced into such a tragic life. The only one of his kind he ever knew, now dead just for being 'old.' What kind of tortures did they put this young pup through? I am starting to understand him more now. His distrust of vampires not from his upbringing, but from enslavment and fear. His small stature from malnourishment. I look down at him, watching him quickly fall asleep. 'I know he is hurt somewhere else. But it can wait till the morning, he needs his rest.' I stay awake the entire night, not wanting to be caught off gaurd in case we had to make a run for it. I can look over all his wounds once I get him to her house. Soon I can see the sun breaking over the trees as the rain stops, and the wind begins to die down once again. I slowly roll Edgar off of me. He curls up into a ball, a small winper leaves his mouth as I move away. I gently touch his shoulder as I lightly kiss his forehead. "Shh, my young pup. You don't need to get up just yet." I put out the smouldering ashes and pack away our things, making sure to leave nothing behind. I go over to Edgar and slowly wake him. He rubs his eyes as he yawns, his canines, as sharp as razors, seem to glint in the morning sun. "Good morning my young pup. How are you feeling?" He sits up, a small smile on his face.

"I'm alright, how are you?" He asks me, a sweet, innocent curiousity in his eyes.

"Better than ever! Now get up, we need to get going, the sooner we get there, the better." I help him up and we head out. The air still cold from the nights storm. I keep the pace slow, not wanting to aggrivate Edgars stomach wound any more than I had to. At least till I can get him on a bed and can properly examine him.

"So, are you going to tell me the name of this mysterious place your taking me to yet?"

"Soon."

"Soon? How soon?" He asks, his curiousity peaking higher.

"Soon. Don't worry, once we are there, everything will be alright."

"Well, can you at least tell me who will be there?"

"Good people. People I can trust around you."

"How do you know these 'People'?"

"It's family. I can trust them around you." I look back at him, concern on his face. "Don't worry, they won't find you here." We walk till afternoon when we finally reach our destination. We are at the outskirts of the town. Making sure to stear clear of any tents, I guide Edgar around to the other side, where a large mansion, looks down on the town. I look to Edgar to see him staring up at the building.

"Where are we?" He asks, awe in his voice.

"This, my young pup, is the mayors home."

"You're related to the mayor? Is he a vampire, too?"

I can't help but to chuckle. The thought of Sullivan being a vampire is ridiculous to me. "No, but his wife is."

"How do you know his wife?"

"She is my twin sister, Victoria. I live here with them most days, untill I can no longer handle the hustle and bustle of this town. It used to be a tiny village, just a few familes, but then more and more people came. Now my once quiet village, has become a small town. The mansion is peacful, but not as quiet as I would like. Thats when I use there 'vacation house' to escape for a while." We go up to the front door and I let myself in. I look around to make sure no one is around. I quickly and quietly bring Edgar inside, wanting to get him into my room and away from prying eyes as fast as possible. I manage to get to the top of the stairs when a familiar voice fills my ears.

"Welcome home Sir. Your home early this time. Who is your new friend?" A plump, cheary older woman is standing in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hello Martha. Yes I decided to make my trip shot this time. This is Edgar, he is going to be staying with me for a while."

"Oh dear, is he alright? He doesnt look to good." I turn to see Edgar, as pale as a ghost, blood begining to pool at his feet as he struggles to stay up. "Oh good heavens!" He begins to fall, I catch him just in time and pick him up, cradeling him in my arms.

"Get Victoria and tell her to come to my room and bring the medical kit, NOW!" I rush Edgar to my room as Martha rushes down stairs. "Hold on my young pup. She will have you patched up in no time." I lay him down on my bed and remove his coat and shirt. I look at his stomach to see all his stitches ripped open. 'How had I not noticed this before?' Within minutes I hear a cammotion outside and soon, Martha and Victoria come rushing through the door. Victoria stops as she sees the young man, bleeding on my bed.

"Oh Victor, what have you done to him?" She pushes me out of the way as she sits on the bed, Martha close to her, holding open a box of medical supplies. Victoria quickly sets to work cleaning and stitching his wounds.

"I did nothing to him, except save his life. He is being chased. I need to keep him here for a while."

"How did you save his life and why is he being hunted?"

"It's a long story, i'll explain everything to you later, please, just help him." She must have sensed my concern. She simply nods at me and quickly tends to Edgar. Soon he is patched up.

"Martha, get some new clothes for our guest. And take your time, I need to talk to my brother." Martha nods to us both and quickly leaves. Victoria puts away the last of her supplies, wiping Edgars blood from her hands. I hand her a rag to dry as she turns to me. "So what is going on? WHO is chasing him and why have you taken it upon yourself to protect a wolf? I thought you hated them?"

"I did. But not this one. This one is different."

"Different how?" I begin to explain the events of the last few nights. Victoria listens to my every word before finally turning to Edgar. A look of simpathy on her face. "The poor thing, taken away at such a young age." She turns to me and slaps me hard across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"The people who are chasing him are on the other side of town and you thought it would be a smart idea to bring him here?! That carnival is full of vampires. What if they come over here and see him?"

"But that is exactly WHY I brought him here. They think he is off running through the woods by now. Only a genius would think to stay so close to them."

"Or a complete idiot. I guess we will just have to wait and see which one it is. If they come looking, his fate is in your hands. I won't say he is here but, if they discover the truth, I wont put my family in danger for him, either." She places her hands on her belly. Her first child due in just a few months.

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to. How are you, by the way?"

"Just fine." She smiles at me as she lightly rubs her growing belly. "Growing like a weed, this one. I can't even see my own feet anymore." She chuckles as I place my hand on her belly.

"Well you are as radiant as ever. Pregnancy suits you well." A slight flush comes to her cheeks as I embaress her. Calling her beautiful has always made her blush. I feel a slight ripple as my niece or nephew kicks agaisnt her stomach.

"Well he or she is very happy to have their uncle back, safe and sound." She kisses my cheek, then turns back to Edgar. "He needs his rest, Poor thing has been threw so much, and in such a short amount of time." Martha enters with a fresh pair of clothing for him. "Just set it on the table for now, he can change when he is fully awake."

"Yes, ma'am" She sets the clothes down and leaves the room. I look down at Edgars sleeping form. He looks so peacfull this way, not a care in the world.

"Take care of this one, Victor," She gently touches my shoulder as she starts to leave. "He is indeed different. I wouldn't let this one go if I were you. I think you need him, just as much as he needs you. She quietly exits, softly shutting the door behind her. I sit on the edge of the bed and brush the hair away from Edgars face. 'Oh, my wild young pup, what am I going to do with you?" I gently stroke his hair as I look out the window, wondering what was going to happen to him...to me...to us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edgar -Part 7-**

I wake up woozy,my head spinng. The room is dim, the sun setting behind the mountains. I sit up slowly, trying not to vomit as the room starts to spin. I look over to the window and see an older woman sitting in a chair reading. As I sit up, the bed squeeks and she looks up. "You're awake dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Where is Victor?"

"He is with Miss Victoria in the dinning room having dinner. Or at least SHE is having dinner, he is just sitting there sulking. Would you like me to inform him that you are awake, or would you rather go down there and eat with them?" Dinner did sound good, I was starving from all that walking. "I can always bring you a plate. I can tell your hungry."

"How?"

"Your stomach was growling so loud, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up. A wolf always fallows his nose, especially with food. Now do you wish to join them, or am I to have a plate sent up? And make it quick, I do have other things I need to take care of before tomorrow morning." Even though her tone is stern, her face is warm and her voice soothing.

"I'll go downstairs." As I get up, she grabs a pile of clothes and brings them to me.

"Here, your old clothes were to soaked in blood to save, so miss Victoria has given you these. If you don't like them, too bad, this is all we have in your size. For now at least." She begins to dress me.

"I can do that for myself, thank you."

"Nonsense, It's a miracle you're even up, as much blood as you lost, but, then again look at what I am talking to."

"How much did I loose?"

"Enough that the mayor will be reaphoulstering his entire front hall and stairway."

"Oh, sorry." I look away from her. She flicks my forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Quiet your whinning, Victors already caught hell from Miss Victoria! She blames him for taking such bad care of you."

"But Victor took great care of me, I wouldn't be alive right now, had it not been for him." A smile comes across her face.

"Well looks like we are all set to go." She steps back, and examines me. "Victor was right."

"About what?"

"You are a handsome young man." I look at myself, Victoria has given me a pair of black pants and new leather boots, a dark green shirt, and a black vest. "Need a little more meat on your bones though, but don't you worry, i'll take care of that in no time. Now come on, let's get some food in you." She gives me a cheary smile as I fallow her out into the hall. We walk past two men, pulling the carpet off the stairs. Almost all of it was gone. They stare at me as I walk past them. "What are you two staring at? Dont you have a job to do?" The two men return to their work as I continue to fallow her downstairs.

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Martha dear. I am in charge of the house staff. Right now I am in charge of Miss Victoria."

"Why, is she in trouble with the mayor?" I smile, trying to joke with her. Martha does not find this funny and turns, stopping in front of me.

"If you don't mind, please refrain from speaking about the missus like that, I won't be so nice next time. For your information, Miss Victoria is pregnant, seven months to be precise. The mayor has asked me to watch her while he is in town during the day, at night he watches her. She has a nasty habit of trying to do too much herself, and always hurts herself."

"A reckless vampire, I know one of them."

"Yes and they are twins, it's much worse when you get them together, well, here we are." She enters a beautiful dinning hall, brightly lit, she turns to a woman sitting next to Victor, his back to me. "Miss Victoria, our guest is awake and has decided to join us after all." Victor stands up and turns as his sister lifts herself out of her chair. They make their way over to me, both standing before me, As I look at Victoria, I find myself staring at a female Victor. Her hair the same fire red as Victors, her eyes, the same icy blue as his. Her face, her chin, her shouders, everything about her is identical to Victor. 'He wasn't kidding when he said twin sister'

"Hello my dear," Victoria comes up to me, I can see now that her features are actually softer than Victors, her eyes are also slightly darker than his. "I hope you are feeling better, you look better. You almost gave my brother a heart attack for a moment there." A large, toothy smile is on her face, I can see a hint of red, as the smell of blood reaches my nose. "Oh my you were right Victor, his eyes really are the most stunning shade of green."

"Yes, they are." I feel my cheeks blush as he tucks a strand of hair away from my face. "You need to eat, come, sit." He guides me to a seat next to him and I sit, as he and Victoria sit with me. Martha brings me a plate of boiled potatoes and what smells like roast pork. I dig in, not realizing how hungry I was untill just now.

"Oh my," I hear Victoria say. "he is a hungry pup, isn't he?" I blush and slow down, chewing my food. After four full plates, I am finally full. The first real meal I have had since, well...

"How was that, dear?" Martha asks me.

"Delicous."

"Good. At least now we know he is on the mends, you don't need to mope around the house any longer Victor." She and Victoria share a laugh at his expense. I can't help but to smile as I see the tips of his ears turn red as he starts to blush.

"Well you can't blame me for caring, can you?" He looks at me and my heart flutters as I turn back to my plate. The images of our night in the cave flash before my eyes, causeing my groin to ache at the thought of his touch. To feel him on top of me once again, bringing pleasure to every inch of my body as he does as he pleases. "So how are you feeling Edgar?"

"I'm fine, much better now, actually." I shake the images from my head.

"You look alot better, now that you've had a decent meal and sleep."

"He needs much more of it Victor, he is still to weak for anything rough." She gives him a stern look.

"I know, I wont do anything 'rough' just yet." He chuckles as I feel my entire face blush. 'Just how much more does he want from me?' Martha comes back into the room.

"The bath is all read, sir. Better hurry before it gets cold."

"Thank you, Martha." Victor stands up taking my arm and half lifts me out f my chair. "Come, you need a good soak to help you relax. You don't mind the water do you , pup?"

"Fuck you, bat." He simply laughs at me. We say good night to Victoria and Martha and go back upstairs, the two men on the stairs now gone, all of the carpet pulled up. We go back into what must be his room. The fire is now burning brightly, a large wooden tub now in front of it.

"Go ahead, it's all for you. I can help you, if you think you're, too weak." A smirk is on his lips now, as he tries to get his way again.

"No I can Handle it myself." I get undressed, placing my clothes on the bed. Once naked, I can feel Victors eyes on my body. I make my way over to the tub, testing it with my finger, the water is perfect. I slowly get in, sinking as low as I can untill the water is up to my chin. It feels so good against my scabs, I can smell some type of oils or perfumes in the water. No dought Victorias doing. My muscles seem to relax almost instantly. I dunk my head into the water, staying submerged for a few seconds then resurface. I open my eyes to see Victor standing by the tub.

"How is it?"

"Really nice. The water feels really good."

"Good." He gets a stool and sits behind me. "Here let me help you. I don't want you to strain yourself." He grabs a rag and starts to rub my neck and shoulders. I lean my head down, giving him more acsess. I bite my lip as he continues to bathe me. Protesting seemed rather pointless at this point. He nudges me slightly, leaning me forward as he scrubs the rest of my back, his breath making the hairs on the back of neck raise up. "How is this?" He wispers into my ear.

"Go-good. You have such a way with your hands."

"You've only felt the beginning, these hands can do anything you want them to." His voice is silky and seductive, I try to fight the temptation to give in, but quickly loose. I give in to Victor, letting him do as he pleases, again. He begins to kiss my neck as his hands come around to caress my chest. I bite my lip as he finds my nipple again. This time playing with both, tormenting me with pleasures I never imagined. He slides a hand down my stomach, stopping at my wound. After just a brief moment he continues down, diving deep for his treasure. His fingers are soon wrapped around my cock again. 'Why the fuck do I keep letting him do this to me?' That thought is quickly taken from my mind as he begins to stroke my shaft again, his teeth scrapping against my neck as his fangs begin to protrude. My knuckles turn white as I grasp at the edges of the tub. He picks up speed, using his free hand to turn my head, he begins to kiss me again, a sudden urgency in his actions. I return his kiss, wanting to fill his skin against mine as I tangle my hand into his hair. I want his body pressed against mine. In an instant, I am out of the tub and on the bed. He takes off his shirt and soon joins me. He grabs my hips, grinding against me as he begins to kiss more passionatly now, his urgency and need becoming more and more obvious. I trace my hands down his stomach, a patch of soft hair meets my fingers as I reach his buckle. He stops and looks into my eyes.

"C-Can I see you?" I ask, almost begging. "You've seen mine, it only seems fair." He gives me a lustfull smile as he unbuckles his pants. He slowly leads my hand into his pants, helping me pull out his already hard cock. He wraps my fingers around himself and begins to move my hand up and down the length of his shaft. I am at a loss for words as I try to take in what my eyes are looking at. 'I never imagined a vampire to be so, well, gifted.' He leans his head back slightly, I take the opportunity to kiss his neck, nipping at his skin slightly. He rolls over to lay on his back, pulling me with him. I continue to stroke his cock, going faster as he leans back, his breathing getting heavier. I begin to kiss my way down his neck, nuzzling into the soft patch of red on his chest, I continue my journey down. 'What the fuck am I doing?' I am between his knees. 'What the fuck am I doing here?' I begin to lick the length of him.

"Take it in your mouth. I want to see those plump lips wrapped around my cock." I do as I am told. I slowly take him into my mouth, almost gagging as the tip hits the back of my throat. His hand is in my hair as he moves my head up and down. "Mmm, thats right, just like that. Look at me." I look up at him, lust filling his eyes as I suck his cock. I go faster as he forces more of himself down my throat. "Fuck, Edgar, you have an amazing mouth. That's right please your master-" At these words I stop. Flashes of dark figures surrounding me, a dark voice echoes in my ears. 'That's right, please your master, you fucking mongrel!' I jump out of bed and quickly find my clothes, getting dressed. I hear Victor quickly getting up as I pull my pants up.

"Edgar, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong? Edgar look at me!" I grab my shirts and run for the door, tears now running down my face again. He is quickly on me, I fight to free myself. He pulls me against himself. I can feel his warmth against my back. "Edgar, please, look at me, What did I do?"

"Please...just go. Please,"

He embraces me and kisses my head. "If thats what you want, I will leave." He grabs his clothing and leaves without another word. I go back to the bed and lay down, burying my face in the pillows as I cry again. The haunting images of years past come flashing to my mind as the words echo in my head. 'Why did he have to say that? Of all the words he could have chosen, why those words?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Victor -Part 7-**

I leave the room, I walk away quickly, trying to get away from the sound of his crying. 'I hate seeing him suffer, but if he isn't ready to trust me, I can't force him.' I go back downstairs and out the back door. The sun has set and the moon is high in the sky, surrounded by stars. I look up to the sky, admirring its beauty. The moon is still full, making me think of Edgar. 'My poor young pup. What have I done to you?' I wonder the ground, taking a seat on a small bench, trying to loose myself in the nights sky. My silence is broken as a hand lightly touches my shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" My sister could always sense when something was wrong with me. I could hide it from everyone but her.

"Just enjoying the night air."

"Why aren't you with Edgar? You were so worried about him."

"He...uh...wanted to be left alone. So, i'm out here."

"Did you upset him?" She sits next to me. "Or did you just act like yourself and take it to far? I told you to take it easy with this one."

"I was easy with him. It was something I said, it...upset him."

"Well, what did you say?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea what I said that hurt his feelings, I said alot of things!" I rub my temples as I try to rack my brain for the answer. 'What WAS the last thing I said to him that could have hurt him so bad? It suddenly dawned on me what I said. I quickly get p, almost knocking my sister to the ground.

"Victor!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I rush back inside and hurry up the stairs. As I go to enter my room, I find the door locked. 'He must be more upset than I thought he was.' I lean against the door, I can still hear him quietly sobbing, it sounds like he is by the fire. "Edgar? I think I know what I did to upset you and I have come to appologize." I listen as he continues to sob. "Please Edgar, just let me in. I'msorry I called myself your master, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Edgar?" I try again but nothing. I start to panic. I turn to see Martha coming up the stairs. "Martha, do you have the key to the rooms?"

"No, sorry, only Miss Victoria has the main key." She continues down the hall. As I go to find my sister, I hear a crash from behind my door. The sound of glass shattering on the floor.

"EDGAR?!" I rush back to the door and kick it open. I scan the room to find Edgar sitting in front of the fire, broken glass surrounds him. As I walk up I can smell his blood, fresh in the air. I rush over to find him, grasping at glass shards, squeezing so hard that blood is dripping to the floor. I take the glass from him and force him to look at me. His usually bright eyes now dark and angry. "Edgar what the hell are you doing?" He just stares at me, tears still running down his cheeks. I wipe them away and stand him up, he doesn't fight me, I sit him on the bed and examine his hands. "Just a few minor cuts, nothing major. I sit on the bed and pull him close. He has finally clamed down. "I'm sorry what I said upset you, I wont say it again." I tuck back a few lose strands of hair.

"He did it,'

"Who, did what?"

"Hans. He used to call himself master. He made me call him that when..." He looks to the window. Fighting back another wave of tears.

"You don't have to tell me, if you're not ready. Hopefully someday soon you will be able to open up to me." He turns back to me as I pull him close, laying back on the bed. "Sleep now, we will talk more in the morning."

"Victor?"

"Yes, my young pup?" I see the corner of his lip twitch, almost a smile.

"Thank-you"

"It's nothing Edgar. I want to do it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do. There is something about you, I can't explain it but, I just want you close." He nuzzles into my chest, I take one of his hand, blood still on his fingers. I lightly lick the blood away, cleaning his new wounds. 'He is not going to make this easy, is he?' I finish cleaning his hand and he takes it back, I see him sniff his palm, then lick it himself. I can't help but smile, as I realize that he is trying to taste me. Within minutes we are both asleep. The next morning I awake to a ray of sunshine in my face as Martha opens up my curtains. "Ow, shit, what was that for?"

"Miss Victoria says it's time for you to get up." I start to rool over and feel Edgar but he is not there. I panic as I frantically look around for him.

"Where is Edgar?"

"Calm down Victor, he is in the garden with your sister. She asked him to go with her to pick flowers." My heart slows to normal as I now my young pup is safe. I get up and make my way out to the garden, despite Marthas attempts to stop me. I see Edgar holding a basket as my sister fills it with wildflowers. I make my way to them. Victoria sees me first.

"Victor! How nice of you to join us." I look to Edgar, he gives me a shy smile, then turns his head to the ground blushing.

"How are you feeling Edgar? Better I hope?" He simply nods at me, afraid to speak.

"Well I think this should be more than enough for the table. Edgar, will please escort me back inside." She begins to walk back to the house, as she passes me she wispers in my ear. "I don't know if you ment to but, you are as naked as a plucked chicken. You might want to go put some clothes on before any more people see your cock. Come along Edgar." They walk past me. Edgars face flushing completly red as he looks at me. I look down and realize that I have come out naked. I turn back and quickly make my way to the house, passing them up. I feel eyes on my backside as I walk away. 'Thats right Edgar, take a nice long look at it!' I go back to my room and get dressed, as I turn back to the door Edgar is there, giggling to himself as he watches me.

"I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want to waste time."

"Waist time for what?"

"Well to make sure your ok."

"So...you were worried when you woke up, and I wasn't there?"

"Well, yes, I-"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Do I need a reason? Maybe I just want to help you."

"No one ever just wants to help you, they expect something in return. What is it that you whant from me?"

"I want nothing but for you to get better-"

"Then why do you keep trying to fuck me? You say you want to help, but then you force yourself onto me every time."

"You can't call it force if you're willing. If you had really wanted me to stop, you would have stopped me."

"If I had said no, would you have stopped?"

"Of course I would have. I stopped last night didn't I? I could easily overpower you and do what I please if I really wanted to, but I didn't. I don't want to force you to want me." I approach im slowly, not wanting him to run away, I caress his chin ass he leans into my hand, the bright green slowly coming back to his eyes. Like I said before, I won't force you to want me, I want that desire to be all your own. I want to see your body ache for my touch. I want nothing more than to see you, laid out before me, completly naked, begging me to have my way with you." His eyes are wide but he keeps looking at me. "And soon I will have exactly what I want, but I won't farce you. I promise I wont do anything to you, that you don't want me to do. I kiss his forehead and say my goodbyes. I will be spending most of my day in town with the mayor. I look back to see his smiling face looking at me. "I'll be back by dinner Edgar, just stay close to Victoria, she will take care of you till I return." I wave good bye and make my way into town, carefull to look out for Marcus or Hans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Edgar-Part 8-**

After Victor leaves, I go downstairs. I decide to take a look at my new home. As I get to the front, I am greeted by a sweet voice, as Martha enters the room.

"There you are, come along."

"I just wanted to walk arou-"

"Nonsense. Miss Victoria is asking for you." She walks down a hall and I fallow her. She leads me into what looks like s study. Victoria is sitting by a window, reading. She looks up as we enter, Martha leaves, shutting the door behind me.

"Com sit." She pats the chair next to her, I reluctantly join her. She smiles as I take my seat. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, glad to see you up and moving. At least we know you can heal yourself. With minimal help that is." She sets her book down and turns to face me. She gently rubs her belly, I see a slight ripple where her fingers touch.

"How are you feeling?" Her face lights up as I ask her this.

"I thought you would never ask, just fine myself, glad to see my brother is ok. He always manages to attract trouble." I blush as she looks at me, her smile slowly fading away. 'So, I was trouble to her?' She clears her throat and continues. "So, it looks like you will be staying with us for a while, right?"

"I guess."

"And it looks as though Victor has made you his new toy."

"His toy?" My heart sank.

"Oh don't worry, your not the first, and i'm sure you wont be the last either." My heart breaks as she chuckles, making my worst fears come true. Victor didn't care about me, I was just his newest play thing. He would use me, however he pleased, then throw me to the world, possibly even give me back to Hans. "My brother has always had a taste for young men, such as yourself. He brings two, sometimes three different ones up here every year. Teases them with passion and pleasure, then when he has had his fill, he moves on to the next one." She stops for a moment. "Oh come now, no need for tears. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, but to help you. I have seen more than a few broken hearts leave this house, and I don't want to see that happen to you. You're different than the rest, something, innocent about you." I just look at the ground, as I slowly blink away the tears. 'He doesn't care, he never did.' She places her hand gently on my knee. "I know this is alot to take in, but that's just the way my brother is. He is a wild creature who does what he pleases, even if it means hurting someone as innocent as you. Don't let youself be drawn in by his charm, or his smooth talk." She gets up and begins to leave the room. "He will do whatever it takes to break you, don't let him." She pats my shoulder and leaves. I just stare at the floor as I try to take in everything I just heard. It all made sense to me know, the way he has been acting. I'm just a young, wounded pup to him that needs rescuing. And I have nothing to repay him with except myself.

"Fucking bastard. I knew they were all the same." I get up and storm out. "If it's the same out here, then I might as well be with...Hans." I sigh as I take one last look at the house and walk out the front. There is a small wooden area in front of the house. I start down the path. I remember seeing those stupid purple tents as we made our way to Victorias. I can hear voices as I approach the town. I come out onto a small clearing on the edge of town. I begin to wonder through. As I do I see people stop and look as I walk past. I sniff the air and fear envelopes me as I realize just how many vampires are surrounding me. The ones not looking must be human. I pick up the pace and walk faster, keeping my head down, avoiding eye contact. I feel their eyes on me as I walk away. After a few minutes I am in the center of town. 'They should be around here somewhere. He wont leave untill he has searched every inch of this forest twice.' I soon come across one of his signs. 'Why am I doing this?' Why? Where else could I go? It's not like I could go back into the mountains, i've been with vampires, the first pack I come across would rip me to pieces as soon as they smelt it on me. I countinue walking, slower now. More and more eyes are on me as I begin to hear wispers. A lone wolf wondering through a town full of vampires couldn't stay secret for that long. I freeze, as a familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Well, look what the fucking bat dragged in!" Marcus sick laugh feels the air. I turn to face him. "I always thought you were a stupid fucking mutt, but this is low. Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"

"Yeah and I got away too."

"And yet here you are, crawling back to your master, like a good little bitch." He comes up and quickly grabs my arm, leading me through the crowed and to the edge of town. I can see the sick purple of the tents as we approach. The stink of moonshine and horse shit fills my snout again. As Marcus leads me through the crowd, all eyes are on me. A sea of sad eyes, and sick smiles greets me as I am dragged closer and closer to him. Soon the train is in sight. Marcus leads me down to the end, the insides dimly lit by just a few candles. He takes me to the front door opening it and shoving me in. "As much as I would love to stay and watch, your master wants you alone. He has a very hard lesson for you to learn." All I hear is his sick laughter as he shuts the door behind him. 'I can still leave, I have time.'

"Are you sure about that?" I jump as I turn to find Hans behind me. His yellow smile across his face as he slowly approaches me. "You have been such a naughty wolf, Edgar. I just don't now how much more of this bad behavior I can take." He lunges at me, pinning me to the wall, his hand around my throat as he presses himself into me. "I guess the last punishment wasn't enough for you. I'm starting to think you like it."

"No! I-" He quickly covers my mouth.

"Shh wolf, no need to lie to me. I know you're nothing more than a sick, twisted little fucker," He spits in my face. "I'll just have to find new ways to punish you." That perverted look is back on his face as he slowly releases my face, tracing his fingers along my jaw line and down my neck. He sniffs my neck. "Hmm, I know this smell. It is all over town. So someone has been hiding you from me! Don't worry, they will be dealt with too." He pulls me away from the wall, grabbing my collar as he leads me to the back of the compartment, to his room. "But first, I need to deal with some other biusiness first." He opens the door and throws me in, slaming the door behind me and locking it. I go to the window and look out. I try to open it but it is jammed. I watch as Hans starts to yell at everyone. They all start to put out their fires and pull up the tents. He is packing them up. I hear the train wistle blow, causing everyone to start rushing and running around, packing everything up. I sit down on the bed, soon we will be on the move again. 'Soon...I will be away from Victor.' I cover my face, tangling my fingers in my hair, as I finally allow myself to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Victor -Part 8-**

I sit in a corner chair in the mayors office. I watch as he talks to the usuall subjects. I quietly smoke my cigarette as I wait for him to notice me there. It takes him almost an hour to finally see me. "Oh, Victor there you are. Victoria said you would be stoping by to talk to me." He walks over and sits with me, lighting his pipe.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you have heard any more news from these people, or that Hans fellow?"

"Not yet, but the day is still early." He chuckles. Good, nothing yet. Maybe Marcus never made it back? "Is there anything else you want to discuss? If not-" A young man comes in quickly.

"Sorry sir, but you told me to come and get you as soon as that carnival started to leave." My heart skips a beat. 'Leaving?'

"About damn time. Been here long enough."

"When are they leaving?"

"Now, I think. The train is starting to smoke." I get up and quickly go to the window. In the distance I can see the smoke billowing from the train.

"Did any of them say why they are leaving?"

"Something about, we got what we came for, now we can continue on. Must be important, they are leaving in a hurry, like they can't wait to get out of here." I run out of the office and back to the house. 'Please still be there.' I run inside and begin to scream for Edgar, within seconds Martha is in the room.

"Will you cut out that racket! What are you trying to do, bring the whole house down?"

"Where is Edgar? Please tell me he is still here?"

"I...uh...i'm afraid not. He left not to long ago, right after talking to your sister, and I havn't seen him since."

"Victoria talked to him? What did she says to him?" I begin to panic as Victoria enters the room. "What did you tell Edgar!?" I turn to face her.

"I told him the truth, the real reason he was really here. I felt he had a right to know, given all he has been through in his life."

"And what reason would that be?"

"The same as all the others, use him for a few months then throw him out like garbage. I have sat back, year after year, watching you lure your pray in, toy with their emotions, then toss them aside like they ment nothing to you. I told you to take it easy with him, but you are too stubborn to liten. Edgar is not like the others, he deserves better than you." Her words cut like a knife. Yes I have had more than my fair share of lovers, but they were nothing like my Edgar. This young pup was doing something I never thought would happen. I had feelings for him, that I never had before. How could she accuse me of doing such a thing to him.

"I know Edgar is different, which is why this is not like all the others. I-I want Edgar, body and soul." Victoria just looks at me. Disbelief on her face.

"I want to believe you this time, but something tells me you can't change, not after all this time." She leaves the room.

"The train!" I run out of the house and back to the train. I cut through the woods hoping to catch it before it picks up any speed. 'They must have found him wondering around, I have to get him off that train.' Soon I see the train. It is quickly picking up speed, I run to catch up. Soon the trees become thick and keeping up becomes impossible. I stop and watch as the train speeds away, my young pup trapped somewhere inside. 'I have to figure out where they are going. I turn and quickly head back to their camp. Maybe they left some type of clue to the next stop. I come to a clearing literd with debri. I go through the papers and quickly find what I am looking for, a poster with a list of cities. I soon figure it out and go back home. There was no way I was getting there on foot. I get back and go strait back to my room, ignoring Marthas protests. I slam the door in her face and begin packing, as I finish Victoria walks into the room.

"And where the hell do you think you are going now?"

"To get Edgar. They have him."

"How do you know they have him, maybe they just gave up."

"No, they have him and I have to get him back."

"You don't have to do anything. That wolf belongs to them and now that they have him, they can do as they please with him and leave!"

"NO!" I slam my fist on the table, making her jump a little. "He belongs to me, Edgar is not his property, he is my..." I stop. What was Edgar to me? Although my mind and body wanted the same thing, my heart kept telling me differently.

"He is your what? He is nothing to you, he-"

"He is everything to me! I'm not going to lose this one." I grab my bag and storm out, jumping on my horse and riding off towards the train. I can see the smoke in the distance, I ride faster, not wanting to lose sight of it behind the trees. 'Hold on Edgar I will be there soon.' After riding for an hour the train finally begins to slow down. I slow my horse not wanting to be to close, in case Hans has smelt me on Victor. Soon the train comes to a complete stop by another town. I go behind the trees and watch in the distance as they begin to unload the train. They quickly set up another camp. I look for Hans and see him emerge from the last car. I see Marcus approaching him. I strain to listen to what they are saying.

"So did the mutt learn his leason yet?

"He will learn it when he learns it." Hans walks past Marcus who fallows closely behind him. 'He must be in there.' I sit back, knowing I will have to wait for night fall to save him. 'Oh Edgar, what has he done to you.' I try to clear my thoughts as images of Edgar being tortured by this sicko flood my brain. 'Soon Edgar, you will be back in my arms soon enough.' I sit back and watch as I wait for the sun to set behind the mountains. Soon I see campires start to light. Hans has not been back all day. As the sun is almost gone I decide to make my move. I get to the car and make my way to the door. It is locked. With a hard nudge I am able to bust through. I walk inside shutting the door behind me. I see chairs and a small bar but no Edgar. I look to the back and see another door. 'That must be where he is hiding you.' I walk into a dark room. The remaining light flashes in on Edgar squatting on the floor, chained to the foot of the bed. He is blindfolded, I can smell fresh blood on him.

"Edgar!"

"Vi-Victor?" He looks in my direction, I can see that his lip is busted open and his nose has been bleeding. I can see bruises on his neck, As I lean in to get a better look, I suddenly feel a sharp pain on the back of my head. Everything goes black as I fall to the floor. My final image before I blackoout, is Edgar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Edgar -Part 9-**

I watch as everyone starts to pack and board the train. The horn blows as the smoke fills the air, blocking out the beautifull sky. I turn, leaning on the wall, as tears begin to form, I quickly blink them away as I look around the room. My nightmares coming to life. I sit on the bed as I see everyone running to get on the train. The door opens and I hear Hans and Marcus come in. I go to the door and listen.

"So what are we going to do with the mutt?"

"We are not going to do anything. I will decide what is to be done with Edgar, You will go wait in the corner like a good boy." I hear Marcus shuffle off as I see a shadow approach the door. I back away and wait for him to come in. He enters the room smiling at me. "Good I see your up." He shuts and locks the door, turning his yellow grin to me. My stomach turns as the room fills with his stench. He walks up to me,a sick twinkle in his eyes. "Oh Edgar, why can't you just be a good boy, and do what your master says?" I feel the back of his hand as he slaps me hard in the face, sending me into the ground. "Do you like making me angry?" His voice remains calm as he kicks me hard in the ribs, the unmistakable crunch of broken bone is in my ears as my ribs crack. "Or maybe you just like to be puished? Is that it?" He quickly kneels in the middle of my back, pinning me to the ground. He grabs my hair, yanking my head back, his breath now in my ear. "Is this what my sick puppy wants?" He licks my ear then throws my head to the floor. As he stands, he kicks me once more, breaking bones on the other side. I gasp for breath as he begins to laugh, making his way around the room, lighting random candles. "Get up, wolf. It's going to be a long trip." He watches as I try and fail to stand on my own. "Oh, are you fucking kidding me?! Get your cock sucking ass off the ground." He grabs my arm and forces me up, taking me towards the bed. He suddenly grabs my face as he turns to face me. His nose almost touches mine as the putrid smell of moonshine on his tounge reaches my nose.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask as he laughs.

"What I didn't get a chance to do last time, now on your knees." He pushes me to the floor as he stands in front of me. I remember this from last time. Except this time, I don't think I will be escaping.

"Are you sure thats what you really want?" He slaps me across the face and all I can do is laugh.

I think back to the night of my escape. I had been locked in my cage like I am every night. The sound of the train slowly sending me off to sleep. As I lay there, recovering from my most recent beating, someone comes into my cage, 'no one ever comes in here.' They forces them selves on top of me, it didn't take me long to realize that it was Hans. He covers my mouth as he pins my arms to the ground with his knees. With his free hand he pulls out a knife and holds it against my throat. "Now you be a good dog and do as your told, or i'll do some real damage this time." He removes his hand and I remain silent, fearing the consequences. Hans had done horrible things to me my entire life, beatings and whippings amongst other tortures. I guess it was just a matter of time. This is, after all why I am here. He unzips his pants and takes himself out, rubbing his cock in front of my face. I try to turn my head away but he puts the knife against my skin, pushing my head back, I feel a sting as he cuts me. "And where the fuck do you think you are going? I have a special job for you tonight." He grabs my hair and forces his cock into my mouth. I gag as he thrusts into the back of my throat. If I'd had any food in me I would have vomited. "Fuck, thats right, please your master, fucking mongrel." He begins to thrust faster, still holding the knife to my throat. I force myself not to cry, a few tears managing to escape. "Oh, fuck Edgar, fucking swallow your masters cock." I can no longer breath, I begin to panic as I struggle against him. I do the only things I can and bit down, sinking my teeth into his cock. He screams and pulls out grabbing himself. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING GET IT NOW!" As he take a second to examine himself I see my chance and bolt for the open door. He grabs my waist and tries to pull me back in. I kick, hitting him in the stomach. I feel his knife enter my stomach, I kick again and he relases me. As soon as I am on my feet, I run, slaming the door behind me and locking it. I go to the car door and open it. The wind almost knocks me down as I look out into a forest. For a second I am in awe of it. I was a child the last time I had been into the woods. I soon here Hans screaming for help. As the sound of foot steps gets closer I take a deep breath and jump from the moving train. I try to keep my footing as I land but slip and begin to roll. I try to grab onto branches and shrubs but they all break in my hands. I eventually came to a stop at the bottom, so dizzy, I passed out. That night seems so long ago now, as I sit on my knees in front of Hans, waiting for him to finally take it.

"You got lucky last time but this time will be different." He kicks me in the stomach, I double over as I try to breath again. He grabs my hands, pulling them behind my back and tying them to the bed post. He pulls my hed back, forcing me to look at him. "This time I know better than to stick something in your mouth while those teeth are still there." He punches me in the mouth. I fight the urge to scream and cry and beg him to stop. That is exactly what he wants me to do, sick fuck. I spit out a tooth in his face. He grabs my cheeks, squeezing hard, and spits back. "I am sick and fucking tired of telling you to behave. Apparently it's too much to ask of a wolf." He loosens his grip on my face, but doesn't let go. "Now, if you behave like a good boy should, I might just take it easy on you for your first time, but," He slams my head against the post. " If you don't learn how to listen to your master, I will make it the most painfull thing I ever do to you." He gets up and straightens himself up. "now, I have some matters I need to discuss with Marcus. I will be back soon to deal with you. But first," He walks up and blindfolds me.

"What the fuck is this for?" I spit out more blood. "You got a nasty scar you don't want me to see?" I start to laugh, knowing what my fate will be. His fist its my jaw, knocking out another tooth. I spit it on the floor.

"Watch yourself wolf, I made sure you can't escape this time." He leaves, slaming the door behind him. I sit for hours with my head throbing. Blood is dripping from my mouth and the back of my head. Soon the train begins to slow down. As It comes to a stop I hear Hans and Marcus leave. I can no longer fight the urge and pass out. I am woken up by the sudden sound of someone in the room. I listen but can just barley make out someone or something moving. Soon I hear the door open. A voice, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, enters my ears.

"Edgar!"

"Vi-Victor?" I hear a loud crash and feel the floor move as Victor falls in front of me. The smell of musk and his blood enter my nose.

"Well look who has decide to run away and join the circus, Marcus. A giant bat. It will go great with our tiny wolf." I hear Marcus laugh. "Now hurry and tie him up. Over there!" I hear Marcus struggle to drag Victors huge frame across the room. I can hear the rustle of rope as Victor is tied up somewhere in the room. I feel hands on my head and flinch. "Oh, calm down." Hans takes the blindfold off and I look up to see that Victor has been tied to a chair that now faces the bed. 'What the hell is this sick fuck going to do? Force Victor to watch as he takes my virginity?' Hans leans down next to me. "I figured, since he came all this way to get you, he must want you as bad as I do. "He caresses my cheek, lust in his voice. "So, why not let him watch, as you scream my name into the pillows." He stands up. "Lets go." Marcus leaves the room. Hans fallows, stopping at the door, turning back to me. "Remember, I took you so young for a reason, and I wont let someone else have it." He leaves, locking the door behind him. I sit on the floor, struggling against the dark to try and see Victor, wondering when Hans would finally get what he has been waiting for all these years.


	18. Chapter 18

**Victor -Part 9-**

I begin to wake, a sharp, stinging pain in the back of my head. I try to rub my head, but can not move my arms. I look down to see my hands tied to a chair. I look up to see Edgar sitting in front of me, his blood pooling in front of him. His sun kissed skin now becoming pale from the loss of blood. He sways slightly. "Edgar? Are you alright? What did he do to you?" He lifts his head slowly. As he looks at me, I can see the shine of his greeen eyes is now gone. The look of defeat is plastered all over his face. I can tell he is fighting back the urge to cry. I fight against my bonds, I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms. "What did he do to you? Did he..."

"No," He answers, turning his face away from me. "Not yet. But he will." His voice is low and sullen. "He always gets what he wants, no matter how sick it may be. Everyone here is to afraid to say no. And if they do..."

"It's going to be ok. I will get you out of here, I promise you that my young pup." I fight against my ropes. 'I have to get him out of here.' I look around for something I could use to free myself. The only thing available to me is a candle. I manage to hunch forward onto my feet. I slowly make my way over to it. I lean my wrist over it, trying to burn the rope. I clench my teeth as the flame begins to singe my skin. I fight threw the pain, knowing what will happen to my Edgar if I don't make my escape, and fast. The smell of burning flesh and rope fills my nose. After a few minutes of pain, I am able to rip through the rope. I use my free hand to untie myself. I quickly make my way to Edgar, leaning in front of him. I gently grab his chin, lifting his face. As I look into his eyes, I see a tiny sparkle come back to them. "Oh, my poor young pup. What kind of a monster could do such terrible things to such an innocent creature?" I pull him close to me. His small frame seems so fragile in my arms. I grab his chans and attempt to pull him free.

"It's no use Victor. You wont get me free. Just save yourself. This is where I belong after all." A tear rolls down his cheek as he closes his eyes. I wipe it away.

"No, you don't. You belong with me." He opens his eyes and looks at me, anger in his eyes.

"Like all the others?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"All of your other young lovers. Am I not just another notch in your headboard? That's all I seem to be to anyone..." He looks at me as more tears come to his eyes. My heart aches as I see the pain in them.

"No, you are NOTHING like them! You mean more to me than they could ever have hoped for. I want you, not for your body, but for your soul. There is something about you, my young pup. A spark that Hans is too blind to see." A small smile comes to his lips. "I am going to get you out of here, and take you far away from him, even if it is the last thing I do, do you understand me?" He nods. I stand and begin to search the room. 'Hans must have left the keys to his shackles somewhere close.' I go to the night stand and open the drawer and begin to frantically search. I fight back panic as my search turns up nothing.

"Looking for something?" I quickly turn as Hans enters the room, gently caressing a key that is dangling around his neck. I see Marcus behind him, a rather nasty looking rusty knife in his hands. He licks his lips as he enters the small room behind Hans. I quickly step in front of Edgar, not wanting to let Hans close to him. "Oh, look Marcus, master is protecting his mutt. There is no point in trying to fight your way out. As you can see, the door is behind me, and there is no other way out." A sick smile come across his face, his yellow teeth showing. I can hear Edgar begin to wimper on the floor behind me.

"I won't let you hurt him any more. Now hand over that key if you know what's good for you." He laughs, the smell of putrid blood fills my nose as his breath hits me. He steps closer to me.

"And what the fuck are you gonna do? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." In a flash he is on me. I try to brace myself but the sudden impact sends me to the floor, Hans on top of me. I hear Edgar scream as Marcus laughs.

"Get him sir! Tear his fuckin head off!" He manages to land a punch into my right eye. As I turn I can see Marcus with Edgar, pulling his head back by his hair, forcing him to watch. The rusty blade inside his mouth. "You're gonna watch him die you fucking mongrel." At these words, my blood boils. The sight of this filthy man touching my young pup sends me into a frenzy. I grab Hans' hand and sink my teeth in. I can feel the crunch of bone as I manage to take the better part of two of his fingers off. His blood fills my mouth as his screams fill the air. I spit them onto the floor as he clutches his hand in pain. I see my opportunity and rip the key from his neck as I push him off of me.

"You filthy bastard!" He screams as I spit his sour blood onto the floor. The familiar taste of my own kind lingers on my tounge. I turn my attention on Marcus, the blade still in Edgars mouth.

"Stop right there, bat!" He presses the blade into the inside of Edgars mouth, causing him to wince. "Come any closer and i'll rip his fucking cheek open." I stop and look into Edgars eyes. Tears running down his cheeks.

"I'll give you one chance to get away from him, before I rip open your throat." He laughs. I can see sweat on his brow as he begins to shake. I stand up tall, causing him to cowar slightly. "Not so tough without your body gaurd, now are you?"

"I'll fucking do it!"

"Then do it! Tear his fucking face open! Show me just how tough you are all by yourself." His hands are shaking fiercly now. I try not to let the worry show as I see a drop of fresh blood come down Edgars chin. The blade now begining to pierce his flesh. Marcus' eyes begin to search the room. As he makes the mistake of turning his head, I make my move. I lunge at him, grabbing the blade and pulling it away from Edgar, preventing any more damage. I grab his throat and slam him into the wall. He chokes as I begin to crush his windpipe. I smile as his eyes begin to roll back into his head. I pull him close to me so I can whisper into his ear. "Consider yourself lucky. Come near him again, and I will kill you in the slowest, most painfull way I can possibly think of." I slam him into the wall, knocking him out. His body slumps to the floor. I turn to see Hans, still clutching his hand, trying to make his way towards Edgar. I quickly grab him and slam his head into the ground. "You are a digrace. I am ashamed to call you one of my own."

"Then why don't you just finish me off if I am such a disgrace to our kind?" A sick smile is back on his face. I fight back the urge to crush his skull in. As sick as this man was, and as much as he deserved to die for his cruel treatment of this young pup, our laws forbid me to kill another vampire. Edgar was, after all, a wolf. "You think they care what I do to a pathetic wolf? They would probably reward me for doing what I have done to him. Treat him like what he and all his kind are, animals!" I feel a pain in my stomach as his words reach my ears. As much as it pained me to admit it, he was right. If Edgar had been a vampire, or even a human for that matter, they would have look the other way when I killed Hans. But since he was a wolf, it made no difference to them. They would kill me for doing what I desired to do to this man. Instead, I slam his head into the ground one more time, knocking him out cold. I quickly get up and go to Edgar. He is pale, a look of fear on his face. I quickly undo his shackles and lift him up. He sways as he stands and falls against me. I pick him up into my arms and quickly leave the train car. I step over Hans, kicking him as I do. As I step outside, it is dark. The only light now coming from the moon above. I make my way back the way I came, making sure no one is following us. I find my horse where I left her. I get Edger on and sit behind him. He falls against me, what strength he had now gone.

"I have to get you somewhere far away from here. But first we need to get you taken care of." I make my way back to town, going as quick as I can make my horse run. 'I have to keep him safe. Hans will be back for him. There must be someplace safe I can take him.' But where could I take him? Surely no pack would take him. Besides, I couldn't enter their territory. They would kill me as soon as they saw me, and him. As I reach the house, the sun is begining to peek over the horizon. I jump down and pull Edgar back into my arms. As I enter the house, all is silent. I quickly make my way into my room, Edgar winces as he breaths. I lay him down on the bed to examine him. I hear footsteps rushing down the hall. Soon enough, Martha and Victoria enter the room. Martha gasps as she sees Edgar. I turn to look at them, shock on both of their faces. "This is why I had to get him. I will NOT let that, thing, have him!" I wait for Victoria to protest, but instead get a nod from her.

"Martha, go fetch the doctor."

"But, miss Vic-"

"NOW!" Martha quickly leaves as Victoria makes her way over to us. She gently touches my shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine. It's Edgar I am more concerned with at the moment." She sighs as she sits on the bed next to him. She gently brushes his hair out of his face. He opens his eye slightly to look at her, then passes out. After what seems like an eternity, Marthe finally arrives with the doctor. He makes his way to the bed, but stops when he sees who is lying there.

"Now, what seems to be the-" He stares down at Edgar. "A wolf? I never thought I would see the day when I saw the likes of them inside these walls."

"Not now. Just help him." I snarl at him.

"Help him? How about I help you find your sanity and end this mongrels life?" I am quickly on my feet in his face. He steps back as Victoria grabs my arm.

"Victor stop. Don't do anything stupid now." I glare at the doctor.

"You will help him. Or so help me, I will break every god damn bone in your fucking body!" Victoria steps in between us, facing the doctor.

"Please, you have to help him."

"And why should I risk my own saftey for this beast? Do you know what the elders would do to me if they found out I HELPED a wolf?"

"But this is different. He...he saved Victors' life, we are indebted to him." The doctor sighs as he looks down at Edgar. I look at Victoria. 'Saved my life?' "Surley they would understand if you were to simply help us repay a debt."

"Well, since you put it that way," He comes over to Edgar and gets to work. "I'll need you to help me take off his shirt, Victor. I need to see exactly what the damage is." I go over and help him. As we lay Edgar back on the bed I can see bruises covering most of his chest and stomach. "Looks like he may have broken ribs." He presses down on Edgar. "Yup. I'll need to bind him so they can heal quicker." He gets to work mending Edgar. I stand back and watch as Martha comes over to help him. Victoria comes over to stand by me.

"Why did you say he saved my life? If anything, I just saved his."

"I think you both saved each other. Take care of this one, he is more special than you realize." She gives me a small smile as she joins them at the bed to assist. I look down at Edgars now clean face. My heart races as I think of those bright green eyes shinning back at me. Victorias words now echo in my head. Perhaps he did save me. Maybe, just maybe, I need this young pup, just as much as he needs me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Edgar -Part 10-**

I wake to the sound of birds. My head is throbing, every inch of my body in pain. I try to sit up but the pain is too much. I lay back down, my head spinning. I open them and look around, trying to figure out where I am. The last thing I remember is Victor lifting me up onto his horse. A kind, familiar voice fills my ears. "Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling dear?" I look up to see Martha standing over me, a sweet smile on her face.

"Like shit." I try again to sit up, but she stops me, gently pressing me back into the bed.

"Don't try to sit up, you need to rest."

"Where is Victor?"

"He is right over there. He hasn't left your side since the doctor finished patching you up." She points to a chair next to the bed. Victor is fast asleep, the side of his face swollen and bruised, his hand wrapped in bandages. "He tried to stay awake so he could see you when you finally came to, but, as you can see, he didn't make it."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For the better part of two days now. You were pretty beat up when he brought you back. Thank god he found you when he did, who knows what might have happened if he hadn't." I look at his sleeping form. I know exactly what would have happened if he wouldn't have found me. "I guess I should wake him now." She makes her way over to Victor and gently wkaes him. He jumps from the chair and rushes to the bed as he sees me.

"Edgar, how are you feeling?" He takes my hand in his.

"Better now." I smile up at him and he smiles back at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. All that matters is you are safe now. You just worry about getting yourself better." He gently caresses my cheek, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Well, i'm guessing you are probably hungry. I'll go fetch you something to eat." Martha makes her way out of the room, leaving me and Victor alone. I look back up at Victor, a stern expression now on his face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go back? You manage to finally free yourself of that man just to go back. Why?" I just stare up at him, not knowing how to answer his question.

"I didn't think I had any other choices. Not after Victoria told me-"

"What exactly did my sister say to you?" I take a deep breath and tell him the conversation Victoria and I had.

"I just thought if I was going to be used for that, then why did I even escape? I went from one man to another who also wanted me for...that."

"That is NOT the only reason I want you!" His voice is cold again. "I told you before you mean so much more to me than physical pleasure. When I look at you, I see a beautiful soul that has been trapped in the dark. I want to bring you into the light and show you that you are more than just an object to be used and tossed aside." His eyes become warm again as his voice softens to a comforting tone. He leans down and gently kisses my forhead. His lips surprisingly warm against my skin. I can feel the tears coming up and I choke them back. "Don't hide your emotions from me, young pup. I want to know everthing about you. Everything you are able to tell me about your life. I want you to share your pain with me so I can help you heal." I can't hold back any longer. I burst into tears. He scoops me up and holds me close to him. I bury my face in his chest as I finally let my emotions out. I feel safe in his arms, like nothing can harm me as long as Victor is with me. He gently rubs my back as he allows me to cry against him for a few minutes more. He pushes me back so he can look into my face. He gently brushes my hair back again. "Shh, there there, my young pup. I promise, you are safe with me. I would never hurt you, I only want to help you."

"Why do you want to help me? I thought you hated wolves?" He smiles at me, I can see his fangs slightly exposed.

"Well, I am afraid that I may have been misinformed about wolves. I guess you're not all hate filled brutes with an unquinchable thirst for blood."

"I could say the same about vampires." I smile back at him as he wipes the tears from my face. He cups my face in his large hand. I lean into it, enjoying his warmth against my cheek. I hear the door open as Martha walks in. I look over to see her carrying a tray filled with food. Victor helps to prop me up with pillows as she sets the tray on my lap. The smell of fried sausages and eggs fill my nostrils as my mouth begins to water and my stomach loudly grumbles. I begin to devore the food, not realizing how hungry I was untill now.

"Well at least we know you havn't lost your appetite. Here, have something to drink dear." She places a large mug of coffee in front of me. I take a sip, grimacing as the bitter taste hits my tounge. "Do you not like coffee? I'd be happy to bring you something else if you would like."

"I would like some milk if you have any." She smiles at me.

"Well then, milk it is." She leaves and quickly returns with a rather large glass of ice cold milk. I take it from her and begin to drink. In no time at all, I have the entire glass drank. "Oh my, someone really enjoys his milk." I blush as she take the glass examining it. "Would you like some more?" I nod, slightly embarresed. She goes out and brings me another, larger, glass. This time I slowly drink it. Victor chuckles as he watches me finish my food. When I am done, Martha takes the tray. "If you need anything else dear, just ask." She leaves the room. I continue to drink my milk.

"Is that good?" Victor asks me as he sits closer to me. I nod my head, my cheeks getting red again.

"We like milk just as much as you like blood." He laughs at this. I can't help but laugh a little as well.

"Well I am pleased to see that you are on the mends. The doctor will be by later to check up on you. I'm sure he will be thrilled that you are healing so quickly." I smile up at him, the warm comforting expression back on his face.

"How are you?" I ask as I look at his hand, my fingers lightly touching his bandages. He pulls his hand away, using his other hand to hide it.

"I'm fine, just a minor burn, nothing more."

"Well, it can't be that minor if you have to have it wrapped up."

"It's nothing Edgar-"

"Then let me see it!" He stops and stares at me, lost for words from my sudden boldness. I grab his hand and pull it back in front of me, he doesn't fight me as I begin to take off the bandages. I unwrap it to see a black patch of what could only be burnt flesh. My fingers lightly caress the rough patch of skin. I bring his hand up and nuzzle his injury. I lick his wound, unable to fight the urge to clean his injured flesh. I feel his eyes on me and look up to see him smiling at me. I feel my cheeks burn as I blush with embaressment. I drop his hand and turn away, letting my hair fall in front of my face. He laughs as he rewraps his hand. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me just now."

"Don't be sorry, it's instinct. No one can fight their natural instincts for long, no matter how hard they try." I turn to look at him, he tucks my hair behind my ear again. I am begining to enjoy when he does this. "I am actually flatterd that you wish to tend my wounds. You could have easily taken a bite out of me too." I can't help but let a slight laugh leave my lips. He kisses my forehead again as he stands up. "Now, you need to lay back down. You need as much rest as you can get if you expect to get better." He helps me to lay back down.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" I look up at him, he meets my stare with a warm smile.

"Of course not. I will stay right here untill you fall back asleep. I have a few matters to attend to, but they can wait a few minutes longer." I smile as he sits back into his chair. I close my eyes as I lay back into my pillow. As I drift back to sleep, the image in my head is of his smile. In no time at all, I am asleep, dreaming of our night in the cave, smiling to myself as I replay the scenes in my head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Victor -Part 10-**

I sit in my chair as I watch Edgar fall asleep. I notice his upper lip slightly twitches as he sleeps. In no time he is fast asleep. I get up and make my way out of the room, looking over my shoulder to get one more glance at my sleeping pup before I leave. I make my way down stairs and go into the sitting room. I find Victoria, lounging on the sofa, her feet proped up on pillows. The mayor sitting in a chair next to her. He stands up as I enter the room.

"Ah, Victor! Nice of you to join us."

"Hello Sullivan, Victoria." My sister smiles up at me as she caresses her belly. The mayor pats her stomach as he sits back down.

"So how is our guest doing? Better I hope."

"Much better, he just finished eating and is now back to sleep."

"Goog, good, he needs to rest. So Victoria tells me he is a werewolf. How exciting! I've never met one of them before. I didn't think they ever left the mountains."

"Well this one didn't leave on his own."

"What do you mean?" I tell the mayor about my young pups ordeal. He watches me with with unfaltering attention, fixed on my every word. I pour myself a glass of whiskey as I finish my story and take a seat in front of him. "That poor young man. To be taken from his pack so young and forced into such a horrid life style. Surely there is something we can do to protect him?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do my love." Victoria looks from me to her husband. "He is a wolf, our rules don't apply to him. Sadly, if Hans wants him back, there isn't much we can do to stop him."

"Nonsense! There is one thing I can do."

"And what is that?" I ask him.

"Well for starters, I can make sure that none of those 'people' come into this town again. I will have the police send someone to circle the perimeter of the town. If any of them are caught any where near here, they will be put in jail." I feel some of the weight lifted off of my shoulders as He says this.

"But what about us? We are not exactly 'in' the town."

"Then I will have someone keep watch around this house, day and night. There will be a constant gaurd around our house. Dont you worry my dear, no one is going to come near you, or the baby." He pats her belly again, I can see a slight ripple as the infant kicks against his or her fathers hand.

"Well I guess that will work, for now." She looks at me as she says this. "He can't stay here forever though. We may be able to keep Hans and HIS people out, but we certainly can not keep OUR people out, Victor."

"I know." I sigh as I think of what could happen if the elders were to ever come here and see Edgar walking around. "This is just temporary, untill he is healed and can defend himself. Then I will take him away from here, somewhere safe where they wont be able to find him."

"Well, he is welcome to stay here as long as he needs to. I have so many questions for him."

"Now don't you go bothering our guest dear. He doesn't need to be reminded of his painfull past."

"I know, I know. I wont go bombarding him with questions any time soon, I promise." She gives his hand a slight squeeze.

"Well, I had better get going then. This town can't run itself, you know. I'll have a gaurd out here within the hour, my love." He kisses Victorias head and leaves for his office. Victoria sits up and looks at me, the same stern expression on her face as our mother used to give us as children. I hated when she looked at me that way. It always made me feel as if I were about to be scolded for doing something bad.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like our mother used to look at us. Makes me feel like I am in trouble."

"Well, maybe you are." She has a smile on her face now which makes the look even worse. "You did bring a stray into my house after all."

"But mom, can't I keep him?! I promise i'll take care of him." She throws a pillow at me as she fights back her laughter.

"That's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Be serious Victor. How is he?"

"As good as can be expected. Healing up nicely. I say another day or two and he should be up walking around on his own."

"And what about you? How are your injuries?"

"Perfect, as a matter of fact. Should be completly healed within a few days." I caress my burnt hand, I can still feel Edgars' tounge against my skin. My mind wonders back upstairs to him sleeping in my bed, wishing I was there with him in my arms. I look back at Victoria. "How are you doing?"

"I'm as good as can be." She rubs her belly. "I have been put on bed rest untill the baby arrives. I am to stay off my feet as much as possible."

"Well then, if you are on bed rest, shouldn't you be in bed?" I give her a sly smile as she throws another pillow at me. "If you keep throwing those at me, i'm going to have to tell Martha you're walking around."

"Oh, please don't. She has already taken away all my duties, the last thing I need is for her to be watching me like a hawk." We share a laugh as Martha enters the room.

"Is she behaving in here, Victor?"

"Yes, Martha. She is doing exactly what she is supposed to be doing. Nothing at all, like a good mayors wife should."

"Good to know. The doctor is here to check on Edgar."

"Good, i'll take him upstairs." I make my way out into the hall, where I find the doctor waiting for me. He follows me up to my room where Edgar is still asleep.

"I'm afraid I will need him awake for this. I need to remove his bindings to check his ribs." I make my way to the sleeping pup and slowly wake him. He slowly sits up with my help. I help the doctor to unwrap him. I hear him wince and moan as the doctor begins to examine him, poking and proding at his broken bones. "Well, I am happy to say you are healing up very nicely. I don't even need to rebind you. How are you feeling today?"

"Very sore and stiff."

"Well, i'm afraid that is what's to be expected for the next few weeks, maybe longer givin your malnourished condition." He opens his bag and begins to rumage through it, taking out a few bottles. "These, young man, are for your lesions. It will make them heal faster, and will take away some of your pain and discomfort. It may sting a little at first, but not to worry, it will stop after a few minutes." Edgar looks to me and I nod to reasure him. He allows the doctor to dab the medicine onto him with a cloth. He winces as the liquid touches his flesh. "I'm sorry, but we have to get these neck wounds healed. Silver is a nasty bit of buisiness for your kind." The doctor covers his neck with the medicine and places the jar on the night stand. "I will leave this here for you, Victor. Make sure to put more on him tonight before you go to sleep."

"I will."

"Good. Now, I think you've had enough for now, I will be back in a few days to check on your progress. Untill then, I want you to rest, eat plenty of meat, and drink as much milk as you can get your hands on." He turns his attention on me. "I suggest if you want him to regain the proper strength for a wolf his age, you may want to have a few deer and a few dozen chickens prepared. And maybe even a milking cow, he's going to need it." He packs his bag and leaves. I look back to Edgar who is rubbing his neck.

"You alright?" I sit on the bed and take his hand into mine. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I am now."

"Good." I look into his eyes, the brightness now back. I caress his cheek as I gaze into them.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I thought I made the right choice going back, but when he had me in that room, and started telling me what he was going to do to me-" I silence him by pressing my lips against his. He stiffens up at first but then relaxes into my kiss. I put my hand into his hair pulling him close, the other gently resting on his lower back. He brings his hands up, wrapping them around my neck as our kiss becomes more passionate. He opens up his lips inviting my tounge inside. I take the invitation with pleasure. He presses himself against me as his fingers reach for my hair, untying the string letting my hair flow around my shoulders. I begin to lay him back down on the bed, getting on top of him, being carefull not to put any of my weight onto him. His hands begin to wonder down to my shirt, unbuttoning it. He opens it and caresses my chest. I begin to kiss his neck as I move my hand down his side. As I reach his hips, our passion is cut short by an unannounced visitor.

"I forgot to leave you the other bo-" I look up into the shocked face of the doctor. I had been caught. It was one thing for my sister to know how I felt about this wolf, but for the rest of my kind, I wasn't so sure they would be as understanding as her. I am frozen in my spot, Edgar still beneath me, neither one of us wanting to move for fear of what was going to happen next.


	21. Chapter 21

**Edgar -Part 11-**

I lay frozen, beneath Victor. I stare over at the doctor as he stares back at us, a mix of shock and disbelief on his face. We had been caught.

"Victor, what the hell is going on here?" The doctor looks at me with disgust. "How could you touch such a vile creature?" Victor quickly gets up, closing his shirt as he does. My heart begins to race as I watch them begin to argue.

"It's not what you think-"

"You were laying on top of him. What exactly am I supposed to think? I only agreed to help him because I thought he saved your life. If I had known he was just another toy for your amusement, I would have let him die."

"He is not another toy. He is just,"

"What is he Victor? You know, I can't stay quiet if you are having an affair with a wolf. I have to tell the elders-"

"No! No you don't. There is nothing to tell, nothing is going on, I simply lost myself in the moment, that's all." My heart sinks as I hear these words. 'Lost in the moment? So I was just like all the others before me.' Victor makes his way over and stands in front of him.

"Victor, I understand that you have a certain, preferance, when it comes to your lovers, but a wolf!? I thought you had more class than that. You know what will happen if they find out."

"They are not going to find out. As soon as he is healed, I will be taking him away from this place, far away where no one can find him." The doctor sighs as he stares at Victor.

"I have known you since you were an infant. I shouldn't be surprised by, this," He points at me. "But I am. If your parents knew what you had brought into their house, it would kill them."

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing they have already passed on."

"That is NOT funny mother and father were well respected member of this community. Alright, I won't say anything, but you might want to keep him inside. I hear the elders are going to be making their visits soon. A few families have already been visited."

"I know. I have been expecting them for months now." The doctor gives Victor the other bottle and leaves. Before walking out the door he stops and turns to Victor.

"I Hope you know what you are doing. And I hope you are prepared to face the consequences if they ever find out." He leaves, shuting the door behind him. Victor stands still for a few more seconds, then returns to the bed and sits down. He rubs his forehead as he stares out of the window.

"So, you lost yourself in the moment? Is that what I am to you?" He turns quickly to look at me. Shock on his face.

"No. I just said that so he would stay quiet. The last thing I need is for the elders to come barging in here."

"So I am just a dirty little secret that you need to keep hidin from the rest of the world, is that it? Is that all I am to you? A toy that you can just use and then hide when your done with it?" I can feel my face flush as anger begins to rise. "Is that the only reason that you came to save me? So you could have me all to yourself." He quickly rises to his feet, standing at the foot of the bed. He stares down at me, the cool, icy stare back on his face. I feel a shiver down my spine as the cold, strict tone is back in his voice.

"Is that how you feel? Like you are nothing more than a mere play thing to me? Because if it is, then maybe I should just take you back to Hans and let him fuck you senseless." The words cut through me like a knife. He turns and quickly leaves the room. He slams the door so hard that the windows rattle. I stare at the door as tears begin to roll down my face. 'Why would he say that if it wasn't true? I was just another lover to him. To hope for something more was just stupid. He didn't care about me, he just wanted me for the same reason he wanted all the otheres.' I try to get out of bed but can't. My body is still in too much pain to support my weight. I lay back against the pillows and stare out of the window. As I watch, I can see Victor ride away on his horse. 'Was he serious about getting Hans? No, he couldn't be. He went through all the trouble of rescuing me, why would he just hand me over?' I stare out of the window as I ponder the possibilties to come. Although my mind is telling me to watch myself, my heart is telling me to relax. I hear foot steps and soon Martha is in the room.

"Well, how are we feeling today?"

"Fine." I answer her, not taking my eyes from the window.

"Are you alright? You seem like something is troubling you."

"It's nothing, i'm just tired, that's all."

"Alright, would you like something to eat?"

"No, I just want to sleep. I need to get better."

"Well if you change your mind, just yell." She makes her way out of the door.

"Where did Victor go?" My question stops her.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't say. All I heard as he rushed out of the door, was that he had something urgent that he needed to take care of. That he had someone he needed to go find." She leaves the room. My heart seems to stop. 'Is he going back to Hans? What if he ment what he said and he was realy going to give me back?' I let myself cry, the sound echos off the walls of the quiet room. After all this time, I thought me and Victor had a real connection. I was finally around people who didn't see me as just another freak, but as a person. I found someone I thought cared about me but, it looks like I may have been wrong. It was true what Marcus had said all those years ago, vampires WERE all the same.


	22. Chapter 22

**Victor -Part 11-**

I storm out of the room, not wanting to be any where near Edgar. 'How could he think such horrible things?' As I rush to the front door, Martha tries to stop me. "Victor, where are you off to?"

"I have something I need to take care of.'

"Is everything alright? The doctor seemed to be in a hurry when he left."

"Everything is fine. I just have to go and speak with someone." I race out the door and jump on my horse and take off into the woods. I needed to get away from him. 'I save his life and this is how he still thinks of me? I havn't done anything to him he didn't want. He never once tried to stop me. Did he?' I ride untill I come to a clearing. I stop my horse and jump down, letting her roam free and eat the fresh grass. I walk to a cool shady spot and sit against a tree. I look threw the canopy of trees to the blue sky above. 'Clouds are coming back. We should have another storm hitting soon.' I look back at my horse and watch as she chews the wet grass, still in slight shock from Edgars accusation. 'My poor young pup, what horrors that man has put you through. But, I am not him. What will it take for me to prove that I really do care about you? That I might even...' I lean back and close my eyes. Shaking my feeling of Edgar out of my mind. I try to calm myself by listening to the sound of the birds and the rustle of wind though the trees. 'I mean, I can't blame the kid for being suspicious of me now. If I was kidnapped and forced into slavery by a bunch of wolves, i'd have some trust issues, too.' I finally begin to calm down and decide to walk home. I grab my horse from the reigns and begin to lead her back in the direction of the house. After what seemed like an hour I am finally through the woods and in front of the house. I slowly make my way inside. I decide to face Edgar now rather than later. I had to set things right. I go upstairs to my room. To my surprise, the door is locked. I shake the handle. "Edgar? Why is the door locked?" I listen, but no answer. "Edgar! Open this door this instant! Don't think I wont break this fucker down to get to you, my young pup!" I press my ear against the door but can still hear nothing. As I feel my anger begin to rise, I slam my body against the door, it comes crashing down. I rush into the room and panic when I see Edgar is not in bed. I scan the room and quickly find him, laying in a tub in front of the fire. He is in shock, as if he had been jerked awake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Can't I take a bath without everyone barging in here!?"

"Is that why the door was locked?"

"Yes! Martha and your sister kept just walking in here, so I got myself up and locked it. Is that ok with you?"

"Well, I thought you might need something. But when you didn't answer, I assumed the worst."

"Well, I fell asleep, ok! It was so relaxing in here, that I couldn't help myself and let myself drift off."

"Well next time, don't lock the fucking door. I wan't to be able to come and go as I please. This is my room after all."

"Then get me a different room!"

"No! You are going to stay were I can keep an eye on you!" He looks at me with a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

"Or what? You gonna take me back to Hans? Let him 'fuck me senseless'?" The words feel like fire in my ears. My heart stings as he says this. Now I know how he must have felt when I said it to him.

"Edgar...I'm sorry I said that to you." I look down at the ground as I make my way over to the tub. The smell of flowers enters my nose as I approach him, intoxicating. "I didn't meen to hurt you, that is the last thing I would ever want to do to you."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I was angry with you. How can you accuse me of such things when I have never done anything you didn't want! You never once tried to stop me!"

"I didn't know I was allowed to stop you!"

"You could have stoped me at any time! You want me just as bad as I want you!"

"Bull shit! If I would have tried to stop you, you wouldn't stop! It would have probably made it worse!"

"I WOULD HAVE STOPPED!" My sudden outburst startles him, sending him cowering to the other side of the tub. I approach the tub and grab a towel. "You need to get out. The water is getting cold, you'll get sick." He just sits and stares at me. "I said get out. The cold water will be hell on your sore muscles if you don't. He slowly stands up and I hand him the towel. He wraps himself in it as he steps out, making sure to cover himself so I can't see his privates. I smile to myself. 'It's not like I havn't seen them before and wont see them again my young pup.' I step to the side and wait for him to get dressed.

"Do you mind?" I turn around and wait for him to dress. He clears his throat to signal he is done. I turn to see him slowly make his way to the bed. I go over and help lift him into a comfortable sitting position.

"I told you, I am NOT Hans. What will it take for me to prove that I really do care about you?"

"I don't know," I look into his eyes as I see sadness returning. I pull him close, holding him as tight as his broken ribs will let me. I stroke his hair as he wraps his arms around me.

"I promise, no matter what happens, I will always keep you safe, my young pup."


	23. Chapter 23

**Edgar -Part 12-**

I relax in Victors arms as he lays me down on the bed. He is warm to the touch, I can hear his heart beat as I lay on his chest. The sound is calming to me. He gently storkes my hair back, revealing my brand. I try to turn my head but he holds my chin, not letting me move my head. "No, I want to see it. I don't want you hiding anything from me anymore, just like I wont hide anything else from you."

"Anything?"

"Well, unless it might do more harm than damage to tell you, then I will tell you all I can, my young pup." I nuzzle into his chest as he pulls me closer. I inhale deeply, taking in as much of his intoxicating smell as I can. My head spins as I hold my breath, wanting to taste him on my tounge for as long as possible. He lets out a deep breath as he relaxes into the cushions. I look up at his chin. As I stare at his skin, I remember the taste of his hand from earlier and wonder if his neck tastes the same. I flick his adams apple with my tounge, causing him to twitch slightly. "What was that for?"

"I-if you don't like it, I can stop."

"Don't put words in my mouth puppy, I said no such thing." I can see a smile on the corner of his mouth. I lick again, this time slower, using my whole tounge to taste as much of the sweet flesh as Victor will allow. I reach his jaw line when I take myself away. 'He is even sweeter than I remember.' I feel his grip tightening on my neck as he looks down on me. He presses his lips roughly against mine, forcing his tounge into my mouth. I don't resist this time, but let him in. He rolls me on my back and gets on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. I feel his fingers dig into my hip as he begins to kiss my neck, his other opening my shirt. He exposes my chest and begins to tease my nipple as he takes the other into his mouth, flicking it with his tounge. I bit my lip as I arch my chest into him. "Yeah, does my young pup like this?" I nod my head to him. "Uh-uh, I want to hear you say it."

"What!?"

"Tell me that you like it, or I will stop." I stare down at him, lust in his eyes as he stops teasing my nipple.

"I...I like this." He countinues to tease me.

"Do you want more?" He stares into my eyes as if staring into my soul. 'Yes I want you! God, how I want you to fuck me!'

"Y-yes, I want more Victor!" He continues to tease me. I feel his hand at my pants, skillfully pulling them off. He tosses them to the floor and places his hand on my knee. He slowly makes his hand down to my cock and begins to storke my shaft. I bite my lip as the sudden pleasure starts to flow through my body. He slowly starts to kiss down my chest and stomach.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" I begin to moan as he takes me into his mouth. I hold onto his shoulders as he bobs up and down on my cock. After a few minutes he begins to stoke my shaft again.

"I think it's about time I tried something new with you." As he strokes, he begins to lick on my sack. I can't help but twitch at this new pleasure. "Do you want me to stop Edgar?"

"No! No, please don't stop, it feels too good!"

"That's what I thought. You can say all you want, but your body never lies. It knows what it wants." He continues to suck and stroke me. He pushes my hands up away from him. I grasp at my pillow as he continues to pleasure me. Soon, I can feel the tip of his finger as he slowly traces my ass hole. I bite my lip as I feel him push his finger against it, trying to get in. "Just relax my young pup, I only want to make you feel good, I want you to enjoy it." I look into his face and relax when I see his warm smile back on his face. Something about that face said I could trust him. I try to relax as he licks his finger and attempts again. He slowly pushes his middle finger inside of me. I try not to clench as I feel a slight sting. He begins to slowly move his finger in and out of my ass. The slight discomfort now replaced with pleasure as he takes my cock into his mouth again. 'I never thought it could be this fun, or feel this good. Hans always made it sound like torture. Or was that just how he wanted to make it for me?' Soon his finger begins to feel better than his mouth. I can no longer contain myself and yell out as I feel myself climax into Victors mouth, my ass clenching around his finger. He takes all of me and swallows it. My stomach turns a little when I see him do this. All the times Hans made me do that, it was disgusting. 'How can he enjoy that?' He crawls up and lays back down next to me, pulling me onto his chest.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"You were right, you're not Hans. He would have never made me enjoy it as much as you do."

"I told you, I want to make you enjoy it. But you never will if I just shove my cock up your ass like he would have!" I blush as he says this, seriousness back in his tone. "You have to take things nice and slow. Get you ready for what is to come." He kisses my forehead. "Besides, you need to be completly healed first. I would hate to break something that is already damaged." I can't help but to chuckle at this. "Rest now my young pup. You need to get your strength back as soon as poosible."

"Why?"

"Because I finally know where I can take you where Hans will never bother us again."

"And where is this place?"

"You'll see!"

"Hey," I sit up and look down at him. "I thought you said you would tell me everything that wasn't going to hurt me?"

"Yes but, in order to keep it a complete secret, no one but me is going to know where it is. Just in case I need to change it at the last minute." He pulls me back down onto his chest. I can see sweat on his chest, his smell is now even stronger and more intoxicating than before. I close my eyes and take in another deep breath of him. Where ever it is that he is taking me, it had better be very very far from here, and we had better go as soon as possible. If I know Hans, and sadly I know him, he will not strike right away. He has been known to wait weeks, months, even years to extract his revenge. But believe me, it was coming. But for now, I decide to enjoy as much of it as I can in Victors arms. Hopefully it will work, and Hans never will find us. But what if he does?


End file.
